A Broken Casket
by Kwokinator
Summary: Ranma's been trapped in a cave for twenty years, curtesy of Ryoga. What will he do if he gets out?
1. Prologue

A Broken Casket  
Prologue  
  
  
  
"YOU HEAR ME, RYOGA? DO YOU HEAR ME? IF I EVER GET OUT OF   
HERE, I'LL KILL YOU!!! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!!" That was the last   
phrase I ever said in front of anybody. Twelve years ago, the bastard   
son of a bitch, Ryoga, chained me up and left me here to die. And I   
thought he was my friend. I should've known. What a fool I was.  
  
Ever since that fateful day, I was stuck on this god-forsaken   
island, isolated from anyone or anything. Not even a mouse or an ant   
here for me to talk to. I started speaking all my thoughts quite a   
while ago, otherwise I might forget how to speak at all. Being on the   
road with Oyaji was heaven compared to this torture. I'd rather be   
subjected to the Neko-ken ten times over than stay one more minute here.   
What I fool I was to want to be alone, back when I was in Nerima with   
my various friends, fiancees and enemies. Well, I got my wish, didn't   
I? I'm alone now, more alone than anybody's ever been.   
  
But I endured it. I have no idea how I did it, but I did. I   
haven't had a drop of water or a bite to eat, but yet I still lived.   
Recently I've narrowed down the list of possibilities for my continued   
existence, and I'm rather convinced that I'm an immortal. Maybe the   
magic from Jusenkyo is keeping me this way. How ironic it would be, if   
that were the case, that Ryoga left me here to die, only to find out   
that he would die from old age, while I'm still in a sixteen-year-old's   
body.  
  
But he wouldn't have to worry about that if I can get out of   
here. Dying from old age would not even be an option for him.   
Roasting his human form alive on Ucchan's Okinomiyaki grill would be   
just a warm-up. And that wouldn't be too far away now. As the years   
passed by, I can feel my continued struggle taking its toll on the   
chains. Another couple of years, and I can break the chains. The   
brick wall would be easy after that. I've gotten stronger and faster   
since my imprisonment.  
  
Since I was chained up by that pig, I couldn't move and so I   
couldn't practice the Art. Instead, I concentrated on building up my   
ki and boosting my body with it. Since I did this everyday of my   
waking hours in the last 12 yeras, I suspect that I'm lightyears ahead   
of what I used to be. My techniques might be rusty by now, but the   
sheer speed and power I've attained from these 12 long years would more   
than make up for it. Oh, how nice it would feel to crush every bone in   
his body with these hands! After I break his every bone, I'll put him   
in here, to suffer like I did.   
  
Sometimes I could see and hear my old friends, friends left   
behind long ago, on that fateful training trip. I could hear Sakurako's   
sweet laugh, and sometimes I could even see her beautiful smile. But   
whenever I reached out and tried to touch her, she disappears. This   
has happened more times than I can count, and it's happening more often   
now. I fear that my sanity might be slipping away, however hard I tried   
to keep it in control. I've began to realize that it might be a futile   
attempt, but I can't give up now. I will stand this hell-on-earth, and   
take my sweet revenge on that pig.  
  
  
  
It's been another two years of my personal pit of hell, and I'm   
beginning to lose control. Yes I am, losing my control. Now Sakurako   
is almost constantly talking with me, but that uncute tomboy keeps   
coming to chase her away. Damn her! Damn her and that pig, Ryoga!   
Damn them! How dare they chase her away! Ryoga is going to pay for   
this madness, for MY madness! He will pay, pay for his life, he will.  
  
  
  
It's getting close now, I can feel it in my bones. Sure as the   
ticking of a clock, sure as the breaking of a lock. A clock can break,   
a lock can tick, and chains can be bent. Wait a minute, or is that the   
other way around?   
  
  
  
Finally! I see people! People have come to rescue me! My   
chains won't break yet, but there are people! Damn! They disappeared   
again! Come back! Come back and get me out of here! I want out! And   
out I will be! Come back!  
  
  
  
Come on Mousse! Come on, pig-boy! I've beat you with chains   
on before, and I can do it again! I'll beat you and make you release me!  
Come on! Kaschuu Tenshin Amguriken!! Damn, Mousse! When did your   
stomach become so hard! Ouch, Ryoga! Your chest is like a brick   
wall! Moko Takabisha! Ow!!! Get offa me, damn it! You're heavy as   
hell! I told you to get offa me!   
  
  
  
Damn it, Akane! I told you that I ain't gonna eat you stupid   
cooking! Those things are completely tasteless and they're as hard as   
a rock! Forget it, I'm outta here! Ouch! Why's there an invisible   
wall here?  
  
  
  
Sakurako! You're here again! Never leave me again! I love   
you! NOOOOO!!!!!!! Why did you run away again! WHY!!!! SAKURAKO!!!  
  
  
Author's Note:  
----------  
This is actually the sequel of a fic called "A Casket of Nanichuan".   
It can be found on the RAAC.  
  
Mail me with C&C at kwokinator@animefanfics.com   
  
Fanfiction forum: http://forums.delphi.com/ranma_fanfics/start 


	2. Chapter 1

A Broken Casket  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Look! A hole! A hole in the matrix!" Ranma-chan exclaimed  
loudly. "At last, I'm free!!!" She ran towards the hole, and  
started pulling out the rocks as hard as she could.  
  
Even after an hour of digging with absoultely no avail,   
Ranma-chan still didn't give up. The hole wasn't getting any larger,   
but her fingernails were ripped clean from her fingers and blood   
continued to ooze out of control from the open sores.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of continuous digging,   
she gave up and sat back down, staring at the hole. Suddenly,   
without any warning, a rock materialized and filled up the hole.   
  
"NNNNNOOOOO!!!!" Ranma-chan cried, and started punching   
furiously at the rock. It didn't move an inch. When Ranma-chan   
tried to look for any cracks between them, she saw that the rock   
looked exactly the same as the other ones, as if it were put there   
years ago, on that fateful day. She kept on punching and punching,   
until her whole hand was bleeding and she couldn't lift up her arms   
anymore.  
  
She sat down on the ground, curled up into the ball and cried.   
Once again, she thought. The exit ran away once again. Why?  
  
Ranma-chan just sat there, staring at the rocks that were   
her only company for the past decade and a half. She didn't know   
how long she sat there for, time no longer mattered to her. Day or   
night didn't matter to her. She slept when she was tired, and   
praticed the Art when she was awake. Sometimes she talked to other   
friends, usually Sakurako, but she could never figure out how they   
could disappear just like that. The chains around her arms and   
legs had long been torn away, but she still couldn't move the rocks.   
Sometimes, she question herself about the reason for continuing in the   
Art. As the days went on, the possibilty of never leaving her stone   
prison became more and more prevalent in her mind. Still, she held   
onto the hope that she would get out. And once she did, the Art would   
be the way to her vengeance.   
  
One day, while practicing the Art, she was suddenly blinded by   
light. She turned away and closed her eyes, not being able stand   
seeing the blindingly bright light. Then she heard a man's voice: "Oh  
my God! You alright miss?"  
  
"What?" Ranma-chan croaked. Could it be? Could it finally   
be? Someone's here for her?  
  
"You all right?" the man repeated.  
  
"Who are you?" Ranma-chan asked.  
  
"I'm a member of the Japanese Association for Terraforming   
Deserts. This island is the next target for our project. I was   
passing by this cave and became curious as to why there's a large wall   
in here. Seing that there was a hole in the wall, and started pulling out   
the rocks. They were too heavy, so I called the rest of my team over   
and used the crane. They're standing behind me right now."  
  
"Do you," Ranma-chan asked, hope against hope that she   
would finally be able to leave, "have a way off this island?"  
  
"Of course we do!" the man answered. "How do you think we got  
here in the first place?"  
  
"Well, my friends seem to come and go whenever they want,"  
Ranma-chan replied, "they didn't even have to remove the rocks and   
stuff."  
  
"Err..." the man asked, a hint of panic starting to take hold   
in his voice, "how long have you been in there?"  
  
"Dunno." Ranma-chan shrugged. "10, 12 years maybe?"  
  
Without another word, the man turned around and motioned his   
co-workers to run away with him, leaving a confused Ranma-chan behind.  
  
"Hold up!" Ranma-chan squinted her eyes against the bright   
sunlight, and gave chase to the men. They turned their heads around   
when they heard Ranma-chan's cry, and started to run even faster when   
Ranma-chan started moving.  
  
The men were obviously more familiar to the landscape of the   
island than Ranma-chan, as they left Ranma-chan behind after they   
entered the dirt path of leaves.  
  
Giving an exasperated sigh, she kept running deeper into the   
jungle of thorns that she has just reached. The thorns pricked at her   
skin as she ran, and Ranma-chan soon found herself coughing and   
sneezing uncontrollably about half way through the man-made path   
through the jungle.  
  
Ranma-chan heard screams in the far-off distance, and picked   
up her pace. She noticed that as she approached the source of the   
screams, red stains became more evident on the soil beneath her.   
  
Finally, she arrived at a clearing where a huge creature stood   
in the middle, tossing a man up into the air and down its mouth like   
popcorn. Ranma-chan started to cry out a halt, but was interrupted by   
the creature sending a large, glowing ball of green at her, forcing   
her to roll to a side on the ground. Before she could get back up, the  
creature jumped towards Ranma-chan with amazing speed, attempting to   
stomp on her. She once again rolled sideways onto the ground to avoid   
the attack, then pushed off with her hands to spring back up to her   
feet.  
  
That's one ugly bastard, Ranma-chan thought. Looking up to the  
creature, Ranma-chan could see that it had a noxious purple complexion,   
and she almost had the impulse to move its eyes away from the offending   
color. The skin on its face was peeling off, revealing bloodied   
muscles among patches of purple skin and white bones that portruded   
from its sides. It was also obvious as to who had the advantage. The   
creature stood towering over her, and she only came up to its   
mid-section.  
  
The creature wound its arm back and thrusted it downward at   
Ranma-chan with surprising speed. She saw its telegraphed movement,   
and jumped up onto its arm. Running along the creature's arm before   
it could be retracted, she jumped up to deliver a kick to its face.   
The creature howled in anger, and attempted to swat Ranma-chan off its   
face. She jumped away before the hit connected, which resulted in the   
creature hitting itself in the face.  
  
Ranma-chan landed on the ground and laughed at the monster.   
It growled loudly, then jumped at her with a flying kick. She allowed   
herself to drop on the ground, and the creature sailed past her. When   
it passed directly above her, it extended an arm in a punch, and   
caught Ranma-chan unaware. The punch was powerful enough to create a   
crater on the ground, and she turned over to release her stomach   
contents, along with traces of red mixed in between.  
  
She shakily stood up and turned around to face the monster.   
It launched itself at her again, this time with a stomp from high up   
in the air. She ran forward to avoid the attack and jumped up once it   
landed. Ranma-chan kicked the back of its knee, causing it to lose   
its balance. Using the leg as a springboard, she jumped over to the   
other leg and kicked the back of the other knee as well, toppling the   
giant over.   
  
When the creature started its fall, Ranma-chan jumped high into  
the air, then landed on the fallen monster's back with her knee,   
causing the titan to roar in pain. It pushed itself back up, throwing   
her off its back. She landed safely on the ground with a backflip and   
immediately went into a leg sweep. Unfortunately, she forgot to take   
into account the difference in height, and her attack was as effective   
as doing a leg sweep on a stone pillar. Which was basically what it   
amounted to. She jumped back up, and grabbed her leg in pain.   
It laughed in a thunderous, hideous voice, forcing her to clamp her   
ears shut.  
  
The creature chose precisely that moment to initiate an attack,  
catching Ranma-chan off-guard when she was still moving her hands to   
her ears. The hit connected, and she was thrown back 30 feet, her   
momentum stopped only by impacting a tree. She fell down on one knee,   
and started to breath deeply to try and recover.   
  
The behemoth didn't seem to want to let Ranma-chan rest,   
however, as it started to run at her as soon as she hit the tree. It   
attempted to crush her against the tree with its leg, but she pushed   
herself off from the ground and spun in the air to land beside   
the monster.   
  
The creature turned and faced Ranma-chan and launched itself   
towards her again, at which point she started running backwards,   
staying just outside of the giant's reach. As she continued, the   
giant's swings became increasingly erratic and widening their gap   
further and further.  
  
"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Ranma-chan released a tornado up into the   
air, leaving a baffled monster on the ground, unaffected. Ranma-chan   
jumped into the tornado, and started gathering her ki.  
  
With a cry of "Hiryu Koarin Dan!", Ranma-chan came down on   
the creature's head. Ranma-chan's move ran clean through the creature,  
slicing it in half, and she landed on the ground just as the two halves  
landed with a loud thud, the blood flying back up and soaking her.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Ranma-chan glanced around to assess  
the aftermath. Due to the fact that they were fighting in a clearing,   
there was surprisingly little property damage. She saw several men   
trying to hide behind some trees, and started walking towards them.   
The men, once they saw that she was approaching them, whimpered and   
began to back up.  
  
"It's okay," Ranma-chan said in a smooth, calming voice. "It's  
over. It's dead."  
  
One of the men spoke up. "What-what are you?" he asked.   
  
"I'm a martial artist," she replied. "It's my duty to protect   
those who need protecting."  
  
"A-arigato," the man answered, even though he was backing away  
as he said it.  
  
"Now," Ranma-chan prompted, "I believe that you have a way to   
get home?"  
  
"H-hai," the man replied, and began to lead Ranma-chan. Out   
of the clearing. His co-workers soon join them, and they began to   
walk to the location of their boat. Every so often, they would spare   
a glance at Ranma-chan and her blood-soaked clothes. Soon after, they   
arrived at the beach, and Ranma-chan found herself staring at a small   
cruiseship. What caught her attention was not the cruiseship itself,   
however, but the golden dragon painted on the side of the ship.  
  
"It's the logo for our organization," a man said dissmissively.  
"The boss wanted it."  
  
Ranma-chan shrugged, and started moving on. When they started   
to board the boat, all the men stared at Ranma-chan's feet, which was   
making red stains on the deck. Since this was their boat, Ranma-chan   
decided to comply and jumped into the water, coming back out clean, but  
even more soaked. They proceeded to go inside the boat, where   
Ranma-chan asked if there was anything she could do to help, and they   
declined, sending her to her quarters on the second deck.  
  
  
  
During a the night of a thunderstorm, Ranma-chan exited the   
ship, alone. Lightning went off in the distance, illuminating the   
surroundings. If anybody had been watching, they could see the ship's   
deck painted red, and a dragon on the side, staring menacingly into   
the distance.  
  
Author's Note  
  
--------------  
All C&Cs can be directed to kwokinator@animefanfics.com  
  
Fanfics forum: http://forums.delphi.com/ranma_fanfics/start 


	3. Chapter 2

A Broken Casket  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan walked along the now-unfamiliar streets of Nerima,   
memories playing over and over in her mind. She looked at her hands   
and sighed.  
  
"Who am I? Am I a martial artist?" she asked herself.   
"What's a martial artist? What am I?"  
  
Ranma-chan searched deep within her to find answers to those   
questions, finding nothing but blanks in her mind. "What happened to   
me?" she whispered. "Why can't I remember anything?"  
  
She frantically tried to search her memory about what could've   
happened recently, and came up with blank. There was only scattered   
images. She could remember a monster. A big, purple monster.   
Blood. Lots of blood. People. Scared people, running everywhere.   
All over a ship.   
  
A ship? She didn't remember a ship. She remembered people   
running all over the ground, all over her head, and inside her head.   
Or was the ground the ship's deck?  
  
Shaking her head, she banished the train of thought and   
continued making her way across her former home.  
  
  
  
  
Everywhere she went, she felt people staring at her. Nobody   
would leave her alone. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?   
"Leave me alone!" she screamed. "Stop staring at me! Just leave me   
alone! All of you!"  
  
Sure enough, everybody started to either file off the streets   
or found more interesting items in the back of the shops they were   
in. A store owner was looking at Ranma-chan and turning his head as   
she went by. Ranma-chan released a glowing ball of light towards the   
store owner, and the attack exploded on contact, painting the walls   
and the floor of that store red.  
  
Ranma-chan looked at the place where the store owner once   
stood, and paled. She looked at her hands in horror and sobbed. What   
was she? What did she just do to the man? How did she do that? Wait   
a second... where was the man now? She could have sworn that the man   
was there a minute ago, smiling at her, but he seemed to have   
disappeared after repainting his store. Deeming the matter   
unimportant, she continued on her way.  
  
Unfortunately, her way took her directly into the path of a   
running woman. Just as Ranma-chan turned her head around from the   
store, she collided with the woman, sending both onto the ground on   
their behinds. She was about to open her mouth and complain, but one   
look at the other woman silenced her.   
  
"Where the hell do you think you were going?" the woman   
demanded angrily. "You should have watched it!"  
  
Ranma-chan sat stupefied in front of woman, not saying a word.   
Something about the woman seemed familiar to her. Maybe it was the   
way her hair flowed down to the small of her back at the two sides,   
maybe it was the way she yelled at Ranma-chan, maybe it was the way   
she turned around and stomped off when Ranma-chan didn't answer, but   
she sure seemed familiar...  
  
Almost in a daze, Ranma-chan got up and started to follow the   
woman stealthily. After about 10 minutes and a number of twists and   
turns, the woman stopped in front of an old-looking building, and   
Ranma-chan found herself looking up to a sign that said "Tendo-Hibiki   
Dojo".  
  
An image flashed through her mind. An image of a bandana-clad   
boy, flinging his bandanas through the air, one after the other. A   
girl stood there, a cute girl with long hair. She cried out for the   
girl to watch out, and the girl stood in shock as her hair was cut.   
But was that really her who cried out? She sounded like a guy... but   
she was a girl, wasn't she?  
  
Another image flashed through her mind. The cute girl smiled   
at her, and she felt all warm and fuzzy inside, but she insulted the   
girl instead because she didn't know what else to do. She still   
sounded like a guy though... wonder why?  
  
More images flashed through her head, and she sank down to her   
knees, clutching her head in pain. She remembered the bandana-clad   
boy, leading her to an island, tying her up and abandoning her there.   
She remembered him laughing, taunting her. She also remembered her   
friends, coming in and talking to her, and leaving without a word or a   
trace even when she herself couldn't get out.   
  
The memories subsided, and she stood up. She remembered it   
all. The one named Ryoga, his friendship long forgotten, his rivalry   
with herself, and his final betrayal. She remembered the girl called   
Akane, the cute, sweet girl she once knew and loved. She remembered   
Ryoga's cruel laugh, mocking laughing at her while taking Akane away.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the woman enter the   
house and a bandana-clad man welcoming her with a kiss. She now   
recognized that the woman was Akane, although grown-up. Could the man   
be Ryoga? Curiosity overwhelming her, she jumped up onto the wall of   
the house and watched.  
  
  
  
  
Now that she saw the bandana-wearing man up close, she   
instantly recognized him as Ryoga, grown-up just like Akane. She also   
saw him taking Akane by the waist, pulling her in for a deep kiss.   
Her blood boiled in rage as she clenched her fists tight, but she   
kept silent.  
  
When Ryoga started undressing Akane, Ranma-chan unconsciously   
punched the wall she was kneeling on. Both Ryoga and Akane jerked   
their heads towards her, but she was too far for them to recognize.   
Ryoga kissed Akane quickly, and jumped up onto the wall in front of   
Ranma-chan with an effortless leap.   
  
Ryoga narrowed his eyes at her, and concentrated as if in deep   
thought. Suddenly, he paled. "R-ranma?" he asked, disbelieving.  
  
Ranma-chan opened her mouth and started to speak, then closed   
her mouth without making a sound. Ryoga's throat had grown tiny   
mouths, and they were screaming out "Snap me! Snap me like a twig!"  
  
It was Ranma-chan's turn to turn pale. She saw, in slow-  
motion, various of Ryoga's body part also starting growing tiny   
mouths. As if performing a symphony of pure cacophony and horror, the   
mouths were all saying either "Break me!" or "Snap me!". With a cry,   
Ranma-chan leapt off the wall and sprinted away from the dojo.   
She ran and ran without a direction, until she could no longer   
hear the harmony of convoluted voices.  
  
  
  
  
"Who was it, Ryoga?" Akane asked.  
  
"I don't know, Akane-chan," Ryoga lied. "Just some kid who   
wanted to challenge me, then ran away. You know how things are."  
  
"Of course, Ryoga." she kissed him. "Ever since you beat   
that new Dojo Destroyer who wrecked most other dojos in Japan, we've   
had countless of challenges, but you came on top every time." Sadness   
crept into Akane's voice as she thought of another man who used to   
come out on top in every challenge, but she tried to hide it. It   
didn't fool Ryoga, though. He knew what she was thinking about, and   
fumed in rage.  
  
Damn you, Ranma! Why did you come back? Ryoga thought.   
Wait a minute... I sealed Ranma up twenty years ago! It CAN'T be   
Ranma! It CAN'T be! But... but if that wasn't Ranma, who else COULD it   
be?   
  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan looked around when she stopped running, and found   
herself in an empty lot. She remembered that this was where she tried   
to disguise herself and learn the Shi Shi Hokodan from Ryoga, only to   
have a kettle of hot water poured over her and get blasted again. Hot   
water? What was so important about hot water that it revealed her   
disguise? All she could remember was a picture of a man with a black   
pigtail in her mind's eye. Black pigtail? She knew that her hair was   
braided in a pigtail, but her hair was red. She didn't know a man   
that had a black pigtail... or did she? And why did that man look so   
familiar? Absentmindedly, she started walking off while thinking   
about the man and hot water.  
  
Passing by a tall forty-story office building, she had a flash   
of recollection about her past yet again. She could remember a young   
doctor by the name of Tofu, and a skeleton named Betty-chan. She   
remembered hot water kettles, and painful realigning of broken bones   
caused by a girl she called kawaiikune. That girl reminded her of   
Akane, but she remembered that Akane was much nicer, and her smile was   
really cute when she asked if Ranma-chan wanted to be friends with   
her. The "kawaiikune" was full of fury, as if she was only a clone of   
Akane, fueled and kept alive by anger.  
  
Perhaps she stood unmoving in front of the building too long,   
because a hulking man standing at the door called out to tell her to   
"move along". He was carrying what seemed to be gun, but it was   
also clearly different. The "gun" was the size of a machine gun, but   
it also had a silver-metallic chrome surface, making it different from   
any gun she could remember seeing on television.  
  
"If you have no business to conduct here, lady," the man said,   
waving his gun threateningly, "I suggest you move along."  
  
Ranma-chan looked at the man, and blinked. The man's gun   
suddenly disappeared right before her eyes, and his features morphed   
into a familiar one. She blinked again, and launched herself towards   
him, screaming a cry of outrage: "Die, Ryoga!"  
  
Before the man could blink at Ranma-chan's battlecry, she was   
on him, grabbing his arm and various other places. All he saw was a   
red-headed blur moving all around him, and all he heard was his bones   
breaking one by one, limb by limb. For some reason, he couldn't faint   
either, no matter how much he wanted to. Throughout the entire   
painful process, he remained aware of every single hit he took. Even   
being in the Special Task Force for the better part of his   
thirty-years of life didn't prepare him for this. From what he could   
remember of high school biology, there was supposedly hundreds of   
bones in a human body. What he's finding out right then was that the   
majority of them could somehow be broken.  
  
After many painful minutes of having his bones snapped and   
broken, Ranma-chan seemed to have gotten tired of bone-breaking, and   
the man breathed out an audible sigh of relief as she stood up. He   
regretted doing that mere seconds later, when Ranma-chan knelt down   
beside his right arm and grabbed it. He tried to struggle against   
her, but the lack of bones left in his legs prevented him from doing   
so. With a brutal, unmerciful pull, she tore his right arm clear   
from the torso. Even as the blood was fountaining out, he was   
watching the proceedings with a detached, morbid fascination. He   
didn't scream, he couldn't. No matter how much pain he was in, no   
sound ever came out of his open mouth.   
  
He continued to observe as Ranma-chan torn off his left arm as   
well. Now blood was fountaining out from where both of his arms had   
been. Briefly, he wondered how much blood he could lose before he   
died and found himself welcoming that prospect. Luck wasn't with him   
that day, however. The girl seemed to want to introduce him to more   
pain, and tore off his left foot with barely a yank. He tilted his   
head to see what was left, and found only a pool of blood. A second   
later, his calf was gone as well. His leg now looked like it was   
badly amputated at the knee. Not for long though. Sooner than he   
thought possible, his thigh was ripped from his hip as well. His   
consciousness started fading away, and he smiled.  
  
Ranma-chan noticed that, and growled. "You're not getting   
away that easy, you bastard." She put a hand on "Ryoga" and channeled   
ki through her arm into him. Even though she couldn't remember much,   
she somehow knew that channeling ki would work. It was something   
involving a monk, a monastery and life-preserving techniques, but that   
was all she could remember clearly.  
  
The man's eyes widened in surprise as a warmth passed through   
the girl's hand and into his body, returning him to the glorious world   
of unimaginable pain. Then, without any fanfare, the girl performed a   
karate chop and severed his remaining limb. As if unsatisfied, she   
held his leg up for him to see, then pushed at the two ends and   
crunched the leg into something no bigger than sawdust. Even though   
he had only pools of blood where his limps should have been, he was   
happy because now he could finally die. His happiness was   
short-lived.  
  
Ranma-chan knelt in front of him, and punched straight through   
his abdomen. Terror-strickened, he watched as she reached inside,   
pulled out his stomach, and severed the connections to his nervous   
system. She then set his stomach onto his right breast and released a   
glowing ball onto the detached organ after she stood up.   
It exploded on contact, and the stomach acid started to erode away the   
right side of his rib cage, going straight through his lungs. Mere   
minutes later, there was nothing left of the right side of his chest   
except a hole and partly exposed tissue. This time, he did scream.   
He kept on screaming and screaming until he felt his larynx explode   
from the pressure, causing blood to fly out from his mouth. He   
wondered, not for the first time, why there wasn't anybody around and   
why hadn't he died yet.   
  
Ranma-chan kept channeled ki into "Ryoga" to keep him alive   
and aware. She reached into his abdomen once again, this time pulling   
out his liver kidney, crushing it within her small fingers. She then   
put her hands on both sides of the hole in his stomach and pulled.   
The man felt one moment of excruciating pain, even worse than before,   
then nothing.  
  
Ranma-chan stood there, her body covered with blood. Around   
her lay the two halves of the man and his various limbs.   
  
"Burn in hell, you bastard," she said as she spat on the   
blood.  
  
  
Author's Note:  
----------  
Mail me with C&C at kwokinator@animefanfics.com  
  
Or go to the fanfics forum:  
http://forums.delphi.com/ranma_fanfics/start 


	4. Chapter 3

A Broken Casket  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Now that Ryoga was dead and herself avenged, Ranma-chan   
skipped merrily along the unfamiliar streets of Nerima. Sirens blared   
in the distance, and she wondered what that could be about. With what   
little she could remember about Nerima, the police force usually left   
them alone, because of the property destruction associated with her.   
This time though, the patrol cars seem to be in hurry. Curious,   
she followed to see what could warrant the dispatch of 5 police cars.   
From what she could remember, Nerima wasn't a big place, and   
dispatching five police cars would require a major incident.   
  
The police cars sped away at top speed, drifting through   
various turns like professional racers, leaving Ranma-chan running   
after the cars' trails. A few minutes later, the cars stopped   
abruptly, skidding to a halt. From her position in the rather far-off   
distance, she could make out several uniformed people exiting the car   
and bent over next to the wall, touching their stomachs. As she   
neared them, she could hear sounds of retching, and wondered what was   
going on.  
  
One of the officers got out of the car and walked towards   
her, telling her that it was a crime scene and civilians are forbidden   
to go near. At least that was what Ranma-chan thought he said   
anyway. Being curious, she paid him no mind and continued walking   
towards the crime scene. Behind her, she could hear the officer pull   
out his gun and aim it at her, shouting out a word of warning.   
Ranma-chan ignored him and continued walking.  
  
With a loud bang, the uniformed man sent a red-hot bullet   
whizzing towards his target. Ranma-chan sensed danger behind her, and   
jumped to her side immediately to avoid the bullet, but got grazed in   
the arm by the bullet then turned around in mid-air to face him. What   
she saw didn't please her. The officer's gun was smoking, and it was   
pointed at her. She narrowed her eyes at the man in annoyance, and   
sprinted towards him in a blur. He pulled on the trigger several   
times, shooting more bullets towards her.   
  
All the officer saw was a red blur moving towards him at   
insane speeds, then the blur seemed to duck and weave as the bullets   
sped towards it, the bullets leaving columns of air behind it, yet   
not touching or slowing down the moving figure at all. Last thing the   
man saw was a brief glimpse of a fist in front of his face.   
  
More sounds of gunshots rang out from the distance, and   
Ranma-chan instinctively jumped high up into the air. She spun around   
in mid-air to face the offenders, and found more bullets streaking   
through the air towards her. With a cry of "Moko Takabisha!", she   
launched a large ki-blast at the offenders. The blast impacted one of   
the five police cars, causing an explosion that triggered a chain   
reaction that resulted in a gigantic explosion of all five patrol   
cars. Coupled with Ranma-chan's ki-blast, only a giant ten-foot wide   
crater remained. The policemen were nowhere to be found, neither was   
whatever that caused the police to go there in the first place.  
  
Once Ranma-chan's feet made contact with the ground, she fell   
to her knees, clutching her head in pain. The explosion of the police   
cars repeated over and over in her mind, and the amplified screams of   
the police officers as their cars blew up in front of their face was   
too much to bear, and she collapsed on the ground.   
  
She sat up with a groan and hung her head low, trying to   
remember what happened after the police officers talk to her. It came   
up as a total blank. She did notice that her hands were strangely red   
for some reason. Crimson red. The color of blood. She panicked, and   
got up to search for water to wash her hands.   
  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan soon found herself in front of a collection of   
pools, and bent down next to one, feverishly trying to scrub the red   
liquid off her hands. Somewhere in her mind, a small voice cried out   
an unintelligible word of warning, but that was overriden by her   
current mission to rinse whatever it was that was on her hands. Why   
wouldn't it go away? Why was it still on her hands? No matter what   
she did, it was still on her.   
  
"Out, damn spot!" Ranma-chan shouted into her hands. "Out   
with you!"  
  
No matter how hard she scrubbed her hands or what she   
scrubbed them with, the stain was still there, ever-present and   
never going away. She found that the longer she scrubbed, the   
larger the stain got, and the stronger the smell of blood invaded   
her nostrils. Soon, her entire hand was covered in the red liquid,   
and starting to drip onto the floor. When she came to the   
conclusion that it was her own blood that was dripping, she thrusted   
the hand into a spring, hoping to clean it.  
  
A thin column of light appeared from the middle of the small   
pool, and soon grew in size until it covered the entire pool of   
water. On the water's surface, Ranma-chan's blood streamed away from   
her hands, twirleding around in the water over and over again until   
the body of water turned to crimson. The red liquid then levitated   
into the air as if it could defy gravity, and separated into strands,   
swirling around an invisible cylinder of some kind. It then clustered   
together, wrapping around and over itself in a tangle and forming a   
roughly human shape.  
  
Right before her eyes, the mass refined into a familiar shape,   
a man wearing pig-tail, but completely in red, from hair color to skin   
color. The "man" walked towards Ranma-chan, leaving red footprints on   
the ground as it walked. It reached an arm out towards her, and she   
tried to swat the hand away, but only succeeded splashing the ground   
with blood. A second later, blood spiraled out, from the splashed   
area, and regenerated the severed hand. When the figure stepped   
towards her again, she backhanded the figure hard in the head,   
splashing blood everywhere. Another second later, it regnerated the   
head as well, much to Ranma-chan's dismay.   
  
When a Moko Takabisha yielded the same effect, or the lack   
thereof, she started to run away from it. When she began to run, the   
living mass of blood seemingly collapsed onto the ground. She   
stopped and began to smile at her apparent victory, she noticed that   
the pool of blood was moving. Edging towards her, to be precise.   
Taking a step back, she saw that the blood mirrored her motions, only   
towards her. Breaking out into a full sprint, she ran away from   
the pool of crimson. As she turned her head backwards for a glimpse,   
she found that the blood was matching her speed, and gaining all the   
while. She tried to push herself and run as fast as she could, but   
it still wasn't fast enough. Moments later, she looked down and   
noted with horror that the blood was directly under her and   
following her. She saw that the blood was once again levitating into   
the air, trying to surround her. She continued running at top speed   
while frantically punching and kicking the column of blood that crept   
higher and higher around her, with no apparent effect. When the   
column of blood completely surrounded her, it made a loud popping   
sound and enveloped her completely, drowning out her loud scream.   
The blood seemingly concentrated and disappeared, leaving an unhurt   
Ranma-chan behind.  
  
As she looked around her surroundings, she realized that she   
really didn't know where she was. The place was oddly familiar   
though, as if it was from a dream, a dream he dreamt long before,   
but could no longer remember. Now she just need to remember where   
she saw those bamboo roots sticking out of those pools before...  
  
A voice came from behind him. "Hello, former son-in-law."  
  
Startled, Ranma-chan spun around. In front of her stood a   
woman that was only three feet tall and standing on a pogo stick,   
and had long white hair flowing all the way down to the ground.   
Her whole body was wrinkled, and she seemed like hundreds of years   
old. Why did she call me son-in-law though? she wondered.  
  
Then she realized that there were two more people standing   
beside her. One was a stunningly beautiful woman with long flowing   
purple pair down to mid-back, and wearing a loose-fitting dress that   
parted at a pair of long, shapely legs. She was holding hands with   
a man wearing thick glasses and a long white robe.  
  
"Why did you call me son-in-law?" Ranma-chan asked the short   
woman.  
  
"You mean, you don't remember?" The woman asked.  
  
"I said, why did you call me son-in-law?" she repeated.   
After all, she was a girl, wasn't she? "And who are you people?"  
  
"I was afraid of that," the woman merely said. Was that   
sadness she heard in the old woman's voice?  
  
"Afraid of what?" Ranma-chan asked. Suddenly, almost   
imperceptibly, her expression changed from puzzlement to   
something unrecognizable.  
  
Before she could say another word, the three people had   
formed a circle around her. "I'm sorry, Ranma," the woman with   
purple hair said.  
  
When Shampoo looked into Ranma-chan's eyes, she paled and   
turned around to face her companions, something in Mandarin in a   
frightened voice. Ranma-chan didn't know what she said, and she   
didn't care either. She found herself flying towards Mousse, who   
changed her trajectory with a punch to the midsection, sending   
her back to where she started from.   
  
She jumped up, and flew towards Mousse again. Mousse   
tried the same thing, but this time Ranma-chan's fist met Mousse's   
head on. A loud cracking sound was heard by the combatants,   
followed by a painful scream. Mousse staggered backwards,   
clutching his arm.  
  
Ranma-chan walked up to Shampoo and stared at her in the   
eyes. Before anyone could see what happened, Shampoo was thrown   
back 50 feet, and Ranma-chan was still at the exact spot she was in   
before. When she turned to face Cologne, she noticed out of the   
corner of her eye that Mousse was running over to Shampoo.   
Deciding that it was safe, she turned her full attention to   
Cologne. Almost instinctively, she knew that the old woman was not   
to be taken lightly.  
  
Cologne ran towards Ranma-chan, and tried to stab her with the   
pogo stick at blazing speed. She kept up and blocked Cologne's every   
blow, much to Cologne's surprise. Feeling something stab her in the   
back, and turned around. Mousse had his right hand extended towards   
her. Feeling wetness on her shirt, she felt around the back of her   
shirt and pulled out something that was portruding from it. Bringing   
it to the front, she found that it was a dagger. With an angry growl,   
she ran towards Mousse, and punched him with the same speed that   
Cologne attacked him before. him could only block a fraction of   
the attack, and the rest impacted with his ribs amidst a fury of   
cracking sounds. That was, until Shampoo joined in and combined   
her efforts with him, driving Ranma-chan back.  
  
"You have become a menace, Ranma," Cologne said calmly. "I   
recently had a vision that you would be back, looking for revenge. A   
few minutes ago, Akane Hibiki called and told Shampoo about a very   
strange homicidal case being investigated by the police. A man was   
reportedly dismembered by an extremely strong person. I suspected,   
and now knew, that it was you."  
  
Ranma-chan seemed to be in a brief moment of struggle with   
herself, and stopped attacking. "What?" she asked. "Brought...   
back?"   
  
She tried to remember what she needed to be brought back from,   
but only came up with a blank. Before she could think any further,   
a hit registered on the back of her head, and she turned around with   
a gleam in her eyes. Shampoo was looking at her partially crushed   
bonbori in shock, and Ranma-chan took the opportunity to attack.   
With an uppercut to the spherical part of the bonbori, she knocked the   
metal ball off its handle and it flew towards Shampoo, hitting her in   
the face. She fell onto the ground with a thud, and the bonbori   
rolled off her face and onto the floor, revealing a broken, bleeding   
nose.   
  
With a howl, Mousse jumped towards Ranma-chan, launching a   
myraid of weapons at her. She grabbed one of his chains and then   
spun on her feet, rotating him around, then released him and sent him   
flying him towards Cologne. Caught off guard, Cologne couldn't dodge   
the flying Mousse and they fell, Mousse lying on top of Cologne. The   
two got back up, practically fuming, and launched themselves towards   
Ranma-chan. The three Amazons surrounded her, and began to attack   
her from all sides.  
  
Cologne jumped off her stick and thrusted it towards   
Ranma-chan. As if on cue, the couple followed suit, one jabbing a   
knife at her, the other pulling out another pair of bonboris and   
started attacking her with them. Even though they were all attacking   
from different directions, it almost seemed as though Ranma-chan   
could be in two, even three places at once. When Shampoo brought a   
bonbori up to hit Ranma-chan, she threw a lightning-fast punch at   
Shampoo's face, hitting her in the mouth and causing her to drop her   
bonbori in pain and shock. She cursed loudly in Mandarin as the   
fallen bonbori found her foot.  
  
At the same time that Shampoo brought up her bonbori, Mousse   
launched a volley of sharp objects towards Ranma-chan. With simple   
kicks and punches, she somehow redirected all of the weapons back   
to the owner, except with the sharp end pointed to him as well. He   
tried to dodge as many of his own weapons as he could, but he shot   
too many towards her, and couldn't possibly dodge all of them when   
they came back at him. With almost audible piercing sounds, Mousse   
was hit by numerous of his own projectiles. Some merely grazed him,   
some were slighly embedded into his body and some came flying out   
through his back, making clear holes through his body. With an   
enraged cry, Cologne propelled herself at Ranma-chan, stick extended   
in a strike. Ranma-chan wound her arm back, and punched at the   
diminuitive woman. A fraction of a second later, she felt a hit,   
and went flying away from the battlefield. Now that she was away,   
she saw that Ranma-chan was attacking feverishly. At the speed that   
she was moving, she seemed as though she was teleporting from place   
to place, attacking and defending as neccessary, but never missing   
an attack. In only a short moment after Cologne was thrown back,   
she went from defensive to full offensive. Mousse and Shampoo   
tried to defend themselves, but they couldn't keep up with   
her unpredictable movement. One second she would be hitting   
Mousse in the back, the next she could be following up with hitting   
Mousse or moving on to uppercutting Shampoo in the stomach.   
Cologne frowned, and went back into battle, hoping to defeat   
Ranma-chan in their combined efforts. She had no idea how   
Ranma-chan got this good even being locked up for two decades, but   
it didn't look good for them right now.  
  
Cologne was surprised when she rejoined the fight. Mousse   
and Shampoo already LOOK defeated, even though they weren't yet,   
while Ranma-chan looked as if the fight just started. Shampoo's   
hair was a mess, her dress was torn in several places, and she was   
breathing hard as if she had just ran a marathon. Mousse was none   
the better. His glasses were nowhere to be found, he had a number   
of cuts and holes on his body, and the long sleeves on his robe   
were ripped off. How Ranma-chan was able to achieve all that in   
the short time that Cologne was away, she didn't know.   
  
Cologne stabbed at Ranma-chan from behind, but she somehow   
sensed it and sidestepped the attack, and Cologne ended up hitting   
Shampoo, who was standing in front of Ranma-chan. Cologne paused   
when she realized that she hit her own great-granddaughter. The   
hesitation lasted for merely a fraction of a second, but it was   
enough for Ranma-chan to take advantage upon. Grabbing Cologne's   
stick, she yanked it away from her. Cologne couldn't win the   
contest of strength and lost her primary weapon. While Cologne   
still had her arm extended just after losing the tug of war,   
Ranma-chan grabbed it with lightning speed, pushed her forearm up   
and her bicep down. A sickening crack was heard by the three   
combatants, followed by a loud scream. Ranma-chan went on as if   
nothing happened. Cologne stepped back, holding her limp right arm.   
The remaining two combatants yelled, "Great-grandmother!" and   
started furiously attacking.   
  
Cologne saw everything with crystal clarity, even over her   
own pain. Mousse and Shampoo tried their best to fight Ranma-chan,   
but it wasn't enough. For every attack they tried on her, she   
always had a counterattack ready for them, no matter how they   
attacked. Even when they attacked in perfect synchronization,   
she was somehow able to teleport behind one of them and deliver an   
attack, then take down the other fighter. They couldn't even come   
close to hitting her, but she could hit them with painful accuracy.   
And painful was rather close to the truth, judging from their   
expression every time they got hit.  
  
Finally, Cologne couldn't stand it anymore and went back   
to attacking Ranma-chan with as much speed and power as she could   
without her right arm or her weapon. That proved to be a mistake,   
however. In the middle of attacking Ranma-chan with the Kaschuu   
Tenshin Amguriken, Cologne felt, painfully, every bone in her left   
arm shatter. Determined to defeat Ranma-chan, she reached deep   
inside herself, and mentally tapped the appropriate shiatsu points   
with her ki to stop the pain, and started kicking. Since she was   
only about three feet tall, she couldn't do much in the way of   
kicking. And it showed. Within minutes, Cologne saw a fist   
heading straight for her head. The second before the hit made   
contact, she remembered what was nagging her in the beginning.   
It was something her sensei said, a long time ago:   
  
  
"Beware, Ku Lon. Insanity is a force to be reckoned with.   
While a normal person can do a great deal of damage throughout an   
insane streak, a trained martial artist is extremely deadly when   
his or her pysche shatters." Pulling his shirt partially open,   
he revealed to Cologne a long, pink-ish battle scar that was   
clearly visible. "This is what an insane martial artist did to   
me. My sensei was fighting with him, and he gave me this scar even   
when I was watching from all the way off on the sidelines. He   
didn't even need to approach me to cause this."  
  
  
Before Cologne could think of anything else, she felt   
Ranma-chan's fist made contact with her head for a nanosecond, then   
nothing.  
  
Shampoo and Mousse saw everything though. They saw   
Ranma-chan's fist hit Cologne's skull, and then saw her fist exit   
from the other side, coupled with Cologne's head rupturing like   
overheated popcorn. Unable to react, they stood there, mouth agape.   
That proved to be their undoing. Ranma-chan did a leg sweep, and   
cut Shampoo's feet off at her ankles. Shampoo screamed and fell to   
the ground, blood gushing out from her ankles.   
  
Mousse screamed and charged Ranma-chan as she was standing   
up. she somehow rematerialized behind Mousse, causing him to   
over-extend the attack and lose his balance. As he was falling, she   
jumped, and planted her right knee on his pelvis, pushing him down to   
the ground even faster. A loud crunch followed. Shampoo threw her   
bonbori's at her as a last resort, but Ranma-chan caught it with   
ease. Mousse turned over and started throwing an unending volley of   
weapons at Ranma-chan, but the pain was affecting his aim and a large   
part of the weapons missed her, and she skillfully dodged the rest.  
  
When Mousse finally ran out of weapons, Ranma-chan went   
through the ones that she caught. She found a number of daggers,   
some knifes, a few defused bombs, among various other harmless toys.   
Picking out the daggers, she threw them back to their owner. Through   
the owner's wrists and thighs. Mousse screamed. Shampoo yelled out   
something in Mandarin, and he stopped screaming.  
  
Ranma-chan took the knives out and started walking towards   
Shampoo. Mousse was yelling at Ranma-chan to stop right there and   
not got any further or face death, but she ignored him. She kneeled   
down before Shampoo. "Sham...poo? That sounds familiar..." she   
muttered to herself. Just then, something flashed in her eyes, and   
she stared at Shampoo with hatred. "You just HAD to marry Mousse   
didn't you? I was trapped on that godforsaken island for years, and   
you didn't care. You just married somebody else."  
  
"Ranma disappeared one day. We look everywhere, but no   
find Ranma. Shampoo had no choice but to give" Shampoo said, fear   
in her voice. "Shampoo loved Ranma, but no can wait for him and   
that good month in Jusenkyo no can count."  
  
Ranma-chan's eyes lit up with fire. "Doesn't count?"   
Ranma-chan drew a knife across Shampoo's biceps. Shampoo bit her   
lips. "Doesn't count?" She stabbed each of Shampoo's breasts,   
thrusting through her ripcage and making small holes on her body.   
"DOESN'T COUNT?? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT DOESN'T COUNT!" Ranma-chan   
thrusted the knife into Shampoo's nether region, then pulled it   
upwards. Shampoo DID scream this time. All the while, Mousse was   
yelling at the top of his voice. But no matter how hard he tried,   
he just couldn't get up.   
  
"Wait your turn," Ranma-chan told Mousse. He ignored her,   
and kept yelling for her to stop doing that to Shampoo. With an   
annoyed growl, she jumped over to Mousse. When he opened his mouth   
again, she reached into his mouth and pulled out his tongue, then   
cut it in half with her knife. Tossing the severed tongue off to   
a side, she went back to Shampoo and left Mousse moaning in pain   
and anger.  
  
Ranma-chan kneeled down next to Shampoo and kissed her on   
the lips. Shampoo resisted, and then spat at her in the face. She   
calmly wiped it off, and put her hands on Shampoo's shirt. With a   
cry, Shampoo tried to hit Ranma-chan with both hands. Ranma-chan   
produced two knives out of nowhere, and pinned Shampoo's wrists down   
onto the ground with them, one knife through each palm. Shampoo bit   
her lips hard, and tears started to well up, but she refused to give   
out any acknowledgement of pain. Ranma-chan ripped Shampoo's shirt   
apart, revealing her round breasts, covered with blood. She licked   
Shampoo's breasts, savoring every last drop of blood. She then   
proceeded to bite on them, taking raw, bloody chunks out with her   
teeth. Shampoo moaned in pain, but that only seemed to encourage   
Ranma-chan, who continued to take bites out of her full, round   
breasts. After reducing Shampoo's breasts to little more than bumpy   
lumps with teeth marks, she stood up and cocked her head to one side   
as if listening to something.   
  
"Oh, yeah," she said. "I forgot." She gathered a small ki   
ball of ki in her hands, and sent it whirling towards the   
still-immboile Mousse. With a painful cry, the area covering   
Mousse's most important part was dyed red.  
  
Ranma-chan got up and grabbed Shampoo's bonbori's, and said,   
"Tell your _friends_, the _Hibikis_, that I'm coming for them,"  
  
She stopped after only only taking a few steps away, and   
looked back as she suddenly made a decision. Walking back to the   
fallen and crying duel, she spoke up. "On second thought, I'll tell   
them myself." Then she threw Shampoo's steel bonboris into the air.   
One landed on Shampoo's face, and the other one on Mousse's.   
Something that sounded like the crushing of watermelons reached   
Ranma-chan's ears, and she smiled.  
  
Author's Notes:  
-----------  
Mail me with any C&C at kwokinator@animefanfics.com  
  
Or better yet, go visit the forum at   
http://www.delphi.com/ranma_fanfics/start  



	5. Chapter 4

A Broken Casket  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Ranma-chan walked around her current surroundings, but   
couldn't figure out why she was there in the first place. Everywhere   
around her, all she saw was pools of water and more springs labelled   
in a language she doesn't recognize.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone running into a   
small hut. Breaking into a full sprint, she reached the hut just as   
the person was about to slam the door close, and kicked the door off   
its hinges with a horizontal stomp. Lunging deeper into the room, she   
grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him up into the air.   
  
"Where am I?" she demanded.   
  
"You...you at Jusenkyo, Honored Customer..." the man   
stuttered.   
  
"Where is Jusenkyo?" she continued.  
  
"It in China," he responded. "You in China, Honored Guest."  
  
"China?!" she practically screamed. "How do I get back to   
Japan?"  
  
"I do not know, Honored Guest! Forgive me!"   
  
With an angry and frustrated growl, she threw him hard at the   
wall and stomped out before seeing him land. As she exited the room,   
a sound that sounded like both a loud crunch and a loud splash was   
heard, soon followed by the weeping of a young girl.   
  
Now knowing her location but not how to get back, Ranma-chan   
decided to simply close her eyes and walk in a random direction to   
hopefully be able to pull a Hibiki and arrive back in Japan.   
  
When she opened her eyes again minutes later, she was   
delighted to see that it was Japanese all around her. People spoke   
Japanese, and the signs were written in Japanese. She let a small   
smile creep up to her face, but then remembered that she still didn't   
know where exactly she was.   
  
Walking into a nearby store, she grabbed the clerk by his   
collar, lifting him up and off the counter. "Where on earth am I   
now?"   
  
"B-big Gay Al's B-Big Gay Sex Store," the clerk stuttered.   
  
"I wasn't asking that!" she growled angrily, and delivered a   
backhand at the clerk. Loud screams emitted from the street as a head   
rolled across the ground from inside the store. She looked at the   
headless corpse in her hand that's still spooling out blood all over   
the store. Shrugging, she tossed the body to a side and walked out.   
  
As soon as her foot stepped out the door, everyone screamed   
and either scrambled off the streets or brought down the metal fences   
to close their doors.   
  
Shrugging, she started to walk in a random direction, hoping   
to be able to go back to Nerima, when a rose streaked through the air   
and landed in front of her.  
  
  
"Hold, foul demon! Stop hurting innocent people!" a male   
voice rang out from behind her. She kneeled down and picked up the   
rose, quivering with rage.   
  
"I said I'm not interested, Kuno!" she cried out as she turned  
around, throwing the rose back at its source at extreme speed.  
  
It was only after the rose left her hand that she realize the   
man wasn't Kuno. He was carrying a cane and was clad in a tuxedo,   
complete with high hat. She shrugged. As far as she was conerned,   
she did the world a favor by getting rid of a fashion freaked.   
  
She was dissapointed though. The man tried to sidestep the   
rose, but only partly succeeding. The rose entered from his left   
shoulderblade and out the back. Clutching his wound, he jumped down   
from the rooftop he was standing on. He glared at Ranma-chan,   
as if trying to to burned holes into her with his eyes. As she   
contined to stare down at him, she saw his eyes lit up and wondered   
why. The answer was given to her when she heard a a girl's voice,   
saying "Behold foul demon! I am the Champion of Love and Justice, the   
sailor-suited warrior! Sailor Moon!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned around. The second she started   
turning her head, she could sense the man running away from the   
scene. Five girls gathered in front of her, all with different hair   
color, different uniform color, but they all shared the exact same   
style of extremely short skirts that didn't leave much to the   
imagnination. She snickered, thinking that this tactic of making   
their opponents horny wouldn't work since she was a girl.   
  
The four girls made their respective speeches after Sailor   
Moon finished, and all Ranma-chan could do was stay standing and not   
laugh out loud. An equation was going through her mind: Skimpy   
skirts + ridiculous speeches + overly long speeches + ridiculous   
poses = crappy team.  
  
Sailor Mars was the one who began the attack. She put her   
hands together and yelled "Burning Mandala", launching an attack   
towards Ranma-chan. She smirked as the ring of fire approached her.   
  
"Hiryu Shoten Ha revised!" she called, releasing a horizontal   
tornado towards Sailor Mars, bringing Sailor Mars' attack back at   
herself. Sailor Mars could not duck the counterattack on time, and   
was caught in the tornado. When the whirlwind hit her, it turned into   
a vertical twister, but still going strong. Ranma-chan smiled as she   
watched Sailor Mars being burned by her own flames in the tornado,   
her body flinging around, screaming and flailing uncontrollably.   
  
With a cry of "Venus Love Me Chain!", a blonde Senshi sent   
her chain at Ranma-chan, hoping to catch her off-guard. Ranma-chan   
tilted her head to let the chain overshoot her, then took a hold of   
the chain and jerked it away from Sailor Venus' grasp. She tried to   
hold on to the chain, but it was no use and the chain slid from her   
hand, creating a thick trench on her hand.   
  
Ranma-chan threw the chain into the tornado, and it broke   
into tiny little pieces that were absorbed upon contact with the   
tornado. The pieces flew all over the tornado, and Sailor Mars'   
screams went up a notch. In the span of a second, she received   
numerous inch-thick cuts on her body. The pieces continued cutting   
her up at a furious rate, turning the tornado into one of blood.   
Sailor Mercury reached a hand inside the now-red tornado, trying to   
save her comrade. With a scream, she pulled her arm back out. Where   
the hand should be, there was now a bloody, badly amputated lump.   
Seeing the horrifying result of that rescue attempt, the rest of the   
Senshi could do nothing but stare as the broken pieces continued to   
ravage Sailor Mars' body, afraid to rescue her from the killer wind   
and too shocked to move.  
  
They watched as the shattered pieces of Sailor Venus' chain   
continued to make deep cuts on Sailor Mars, and they watched as the   
broken pieces entered her body one by one. The tornado stopped   
without warning, and the blood that was in it droped to the ground,   
painting the pavement red. Sailor Mars' battered body fell down from   
100 feet in the air, and exploded upon contact with the ground,   
splattering each of the Senshi with their comrade's blood and innards.   
  
Sailor Jupiter, having the shortest fuse of the Senshi, could   
no longer stand this evil demon and attacked. With a cry of   
"Supreme Thunder Dragon!", she let loose a dragon made of thunder   
towards Ranma-chan. One look into Ranma-chan's eyes, the dragon   
yelped and turned back where it came from, Sailor Jupiter herself.   
She wasn't prepared to receive it, however, and screamed as ten   
million gigawatts of electricity made its course through her body in   
less than a second. When she fell down on the ground, the electricity   
travelled along the bloodied pavement, givng each of the Senshi a   
healthy dose of electricity. Ranma-chan jumped up in the last second   
to avoid being shocked, then twisted in mid-air and landed on Sailor   
Jupiter's stomach. She coughed, and made a gurgling noise as her   
stomach imploded from Ranma-chan's weight, sending her stomach acid   
all over her insides. She screamed as the stomach acid eroded away   
layer after layer of bones, muscles, blood vessels and skin until the   
Senshi could clearly see what was inside her, and they started to puke   
when the acid started to erode away the very last layer of skin.   
  
When Sailor Venus finished throwing up and turned around, she   
paled as she saw Sailor Jupiter was standing lifelessly in front of   
her. What she didn't notice was that Ranma-chan was holding the body   
up at the other end. She hit the back of Sailor Jupiter's corpse with   
a palm strike, causing more acid to fly out from her mouth. As the   
acid found Venus' face, she screamed and began to scratch and wipe at   
her face, mingling blood with acid and only suceeding in transferring   
part of the acid onto her hands.   
  
To the Senshi, it was like watching a real-life horror   
movie, with one of your best friends' face slowly melting away. It   
wasn't long before they had to turn around and puke again. Through   
the pain and panic of having acid on her face and hands, Sailor Venus   
was dimly aware of Ranma-chan producing a sword out of nowhere, then   
after a brief moment of intense pain, she was clearly aware that she   
was suddenly staring up at her own headless body from the ground. As   
she looked on in shock, her consciousness began to fade away even   
then, but she saw that Ranma-chan was not through with her yet.   
Punched cleanly through her body, Ranma-chan reached into her body and   
took her heart out. Just before her world was consumed by darkness,   
she saw Ranma-chan squeeze the still-pulsing heart, crushing it   
between her fingers.  
  
Sailor Mercury held up her remaining hand, and shakily called   
out "Shine Aqua Illusion".   
  
Ranma-chan smirked when she heard the word illusion. Two can   
play at that game, she thought. Running towards Sailor Mercury in a   
blur, she extended a fist aimed at Mercury's forehead and yelled   
"Phoenix Genma-ken!"   
  
Sailor Mercury suddenly found herself surrounded by the   
Senshi, each one healthy as before. Overjoyed, she immediately went   
to hug Sailor Venus. "You're alive!" she cried. Her leg wouldn't   
move, however. She tried harder, but still no effect. She continued   
to try and move, and finally succeeding in ripping her leg clean from   
her pelvis. Suddenly left with only one leg, she toppled out of   
balance and began to fall fowards, except her other foot wouldn't   
leave the ground either. After mere seconds, the tendons on her leg   
couldn't take the tension and ripped themselves free from her leg.   
She screamed, and looked up from the ground, giving a choked "Help!",   
but all she found were looks of hatred and scorn.   
  
"Smarty pants," Sailor Mars said, and drove her high heels   
down, punching a hole into Sailor Mercury's wrist.   
  
"Know-it-all," Sailor Venus spat out, and took out her   
chain. She lashed her chain at Sailor Mercury, severing her body at   
her midsection.  
  
"Miss Perfect," Sailor Jupiter said, unleashing a ball of   
electricity at Sailor Mercury, directed at her head. She tried to   
scream, but no sound came out.  
  
Sailor Moon looked down at her. "Goodbye, genius," she said   
solemnly. She then took off her tiara, activated it and sent it   
spiralling down at her throat, and Mercury felt no more.   
  
  
  
Sailor Moon watched in puzzlement as Sailor Mercury stopped   
screaming and crumpled onto the ground in a heap, although completely   
unharmed.  
  
Ranma-chan started to advance towards Sailor Moon, but a rose   
came from behind her and blocked her path. A man's voice came. "The   
beauteous Sailor Moon cannot be defeated by demons like you. I,   
Tuxedo Kamen, will protect her from all harm." A cape-wearing figure   
flew through the air above her. Recognizing that it was the man that   
ran away before, she unleashed a spin kick at his midsection, causing   
him to fly back 20 feet.   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon cried, and began to rush towards   
him. Her magically-enhanced senses were suddenly overwhelmed by a   
warning of danger, and she turned around just in time to see a yellow   
ball of light hit her legs, completely disintegrating it without so   
much as a drop of blood.   
  
"Noooo!!!!! Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen ran besides her and   
held her in his arms. Sailor Moon's eyes suddenly widened, and she   
yelled "Watch out!"   
  
Tuxedo Kamen turned his head around and saw, in slow motion,   
Ranma-chan descending from the sky and slowly approaching him. She   
drove an elbow down at the top of his head, and he felt his entire   
spinal column compressed and dislocated by the force of the blow,   
causing him to unceremoniously dropped on Sailor Moon in a heap.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen! Are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked   
frantically. She smiled a little as she felt his lips on her, but   
then her her head began to hurt.  
  
Ranma-chan picked up Tuxedo Kamen's immobile body slightly,   
and positioned him over Sailor Moon so that their lips touched and   
heard Sailor Moon moan in pleasure when Tuxedo Kamen's lips touched   
her own. Ranma-chan started to press down on Tuxedo Kamen's head, and   
Sailor Moon's moans of pleasure slowly turned into moans of pain. The   
muffled moans got louder as Ranma-chan pressed down on Tuxedo Kamen's   
head harder and harder, and with a final pop, neither of their heads   
were noticeable.   
  
Getting up, Ranma-chan wiped her bloody hands on her shirt and   
continued on her way.   
  
  
  
A few days later, she noticed that there was a huge lineup of   
people in front of a store. Glancing up, she noticed that the store   
was called the "Ucchan's Okinomiyaki", and she smiled and went in. A   
woman was standing in front of the grill, wearing a style similar to   
the old uniform Ranma-chan saw back in Nerima.   
  
"Hiya, Ucchan," she smiled as she walked up to the grill.  
  
Ukyo's brows creased in puzzlement, then the spatula fell from   
her fingers as she made the connection. "Ran... Ranchan?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
Ukyo flew over the grill, and tackled Ranma-chan in a glomp,   
kissing her deeply.   
"I KNEW you were alive!"  
  
Ranma-chan blushed, and pointed to the mass of people in and   
around her restaurant. Blushing, Ukyo chased her customers out and   
put up a "Closed" sign.   
  
"So Ranchan, what happened to you?" Ukyo asked when everyone   
was out.  
  
Ranma-chan took her hand and said, "I'll tell you later."   
Walking over to the windows, she closed the blinds on the store, then   
turned off the grill, cooling it with pails of water. Laying Ukyo on   
the grill, she went behind the grill and tenderly kissed her on the   
lips. When she broke off the kiss, Ukyo smiled softly at her.   
  
"Ranchan..."   
  
"Hush," Ranma-chan said, putting a finger on her lips to   
silence her, and picked a sharp spatula from Ukyo's collection of   
utensils.  
  
"Ranchan?" Ukyo asked nervously. "What are you going to do   
with that?"  
  
"This," Ranma-chan smiled, and drew the spatula across Ukyo's   
arm.   
  
Ukyo screamed, and did a handspring back onto her feet, then   
did a leg sweep while still on the grill. Caught unexpected,   
Ranma-chan's head snapped back from the blow and she almost flew back   
to a wall. Before Ranma-chan could recover her balance, Ukyo jumped   
off the grill and aimed a flying kick at Ranma-chan's head. She wound   
her arm back, and punched her kicking foot, sending her tumbling back   
onto the grill amidst a series of loud cracking noises. While Ukyo   
was still in mid-air, Ranma-chan ran forward and delivered an uppercut   
to her back, and she screamed as her spin snapped in half, plopping   
her onto the grill with a thud. Grinning broadly, Ranma-chan took out   
the spatula and drew it across her legs.  
  
  
  
Screams were heard for hours throughout the night, but no one   
paid it any mind because of what the people saw in the restaurant   
in the afternoon. Every one just pointed at the store and whisper   
amongst themselves.  
  
  
When Ucchan's opened the next morning, Ranma-chan was wearing   
Ukyo's uniform. "Try our new okonomiyaki!" she smiled brilliantly.   
"It has a new ingredient!"   
  
"What's the new ingredient?" One of the customers asked.  
  
Ranma-chan smiled mysteriously.  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
-----------  
Mail me with any C&C at kwokinator@animefanfics.com 


	6. Chapter 5

A Broken Casket  
Chapter 5  
  
  
A man stood in front of Ranma-chan, an expression of pure pain   
and undiluted terror etched on his face. His face was apparently   
stitched up in the middle, and blood was leaking out from his   
shoulders as well his knees.  
  
"Why..." The man asked, his words blubbering because of the   
blood that came gushing out from his mouth whenever he opened it.  
  
Ranma-chan backed up a step away from the horrible parody of   
a person. "Why what?"  
  
"Why did you do it?" The man walked closer, dyeing her shirt   
with his blood. The man looked familiar to her somehow, but she   
couldn't place it.  
  
Cologne appeared besides the man, and she had the same   
horrifying expression the man did. Blood was leaking out from every   
inch of her head, and her arm was hanging limply alongside her   
shrunken body. "Why, son-in-law?" she said slowly. "Why?"  
  
Ranma-chan covered her ears with her hands. "Shut up! Shut   
up! I ain't your son-in-law! I'm a girl! A girl!" Just after saying   
the word "girl", she felt an excruciating pain in her left hand, and   
screamed. Looking to her left, she found out that she HAD no left   
hand. Behind her was a bloodied steel bonbori, and the left side of   
her shirt was now covered with blood.  
  
Without even looking, she knew who the owner of the bobonri   
was. True enough, a figure with purple hair came out from the nearby   
shadows. Or more precisely, it's a girl with crimson hair, and the   
occasional strand of purple hair, and her shirt was soaked red where   
her breasts should be. Like Cologne, her entire head was bleeding as   
well. She gasped as she noticed the difference between this Shampoo   
and the one she once knew. This one was a grotesque monster from hell   
who hadn't bothered to keep up her earthly appearance or cover up the   
grave wounds, while the old Shampoo was like an angel with her smooth   
skin and long purple hair flowing down her back. "Why did you do it,   
Ranma?"  
  
"I-" before she could get another word out, she found her   
wrists punctured by two rather sharp darts.   
  
"Why, Ranma?" Mousse asked in a falsetto voice, and also   
having a bleeding, mangled head.  
  
Feeling someone behind her, she whirled around. 5 girls   
wearing fukus were standing behind her, all bleeding in various   
degrees. One of the girls had a giant hole where her stomach should   
be, and another one was carrying her head in her arms. "Why?" They   
asked in an eerie, terrifying unison.  
  
Ukyo's voice rang out from her right. "Why, Ranchan?" Ukyo   
was wearing her uniform, but there wasn't an inch of her uniform that   
was clean and without bloodstains.   
  
Each one of them combined to form a circle, closing in on   
her. Advancing slowly, they repeated "Why?" over and over again,   
getting louder and louder each time until their voices turned to   
hideous, inhuman screams. She kept trying to fight them off,   
but they did not even flinch when hit, and just kept on advancing,   
shrugging off the punches and kicks and ki-blasts like they were   
nothing.   
  
Letting out a low, inhuman growl that shook the ground, Ukyo  
jumped towards Ranma-chan, who performed a side-kick that went right   
through her stomach, but Ukyo did not so much as utter a cry of pain.   
Instead, she opened her mouth and took a large bite out of   
Ranma-chan's face.   
  
Ukyo spat out a piece of meat from between her teeth, and   
Ranma-chan's hand automatically went to her face. She could only feel   
a concave lump on her face, and one look at the wetness on her hand   
told her that it was bleeding. She started to retreat, only to bump   
into a brown-haired girl wearing a short fuku. The girl stared at   
Ranma-chan with hatred in her eyes, and attack with a furious punch.   
Ranma-chan tried to counter the punch with one of her own, but   
the brown-haired senshi's punch went straight through her fist,   
splitting her right arm in half.   
  
Taking a a few steps back, clutching her right shoulder with   
his left arm, trying to stop the pain from overwhelming her and the   
blood to stop fountaining out of her arm. Something blurred out of   
the corner of her eyes, and she suddenly found herself frozen in   
place, unable to move. In front of her, Cologne appeared and   
smirked.   
  
"Shabon Spray Freezing!" yelled Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars cried.  
  
The two attacks hit her at precisely the same time. Instead   
of canceling each other out, they combined to work on her body   
simultaneously. It had the effect of lighting her body on fire, but   
her insides frozen by Mercury's attack. Sailor Venus took out her   
chain and severed Ranma-chan's left arm at her shoulder. No blood   
came forth from the wound, and Venus saw a wall of ice encasing the   
blood.  
  
Sailor Moon slowly advanced towards Ranma-chan, who tried to   
run but found herself unable to move. Sailor Moon clutched   
Ranma-chan's head with a single hand and began to apply pressure on   
it. Within a minute, Ranma-chan had become   
"ex-Ranma-chan-without-a-head".  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan sat up and screamed. 


	7. Chapter 6

A Broken Casket  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Ranma-chan screamed and screamed, until her voice went out and   
she could no longer make another sound. Then she stood up, and ran as   
fast as her legs would carry her, away from the vacant lot where she   
was sleeping just moments before.  
  
Days and nights passed by unnoticed, and all she could think   
about was running. Run and escape from those horrible people. The   
ones who were out to get her. Something nagged at her about all that.   
Those people looked familiar, somehow, as if she's seen them before.   
But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out where.   
  
She ran passed houses, ran passed buildings and rivers, and   
didn't stop until she literally hit a building, then fell backwards on   
her behind. Looked up at the offending building, she was greeted   
with the words "Kuno Estate".  
  
As soon as she saw the name Kuno written on the building, she   
was suddenly hit by waves of hatred and anger, and she unconsciously   
flared her battle aura. When she noticed this, she lowered her ki   
level to let the battle aura dissipate, but she was puzzled as to the   
reason why she reacted so suddenly and hostilely. No matter how much   
she tried to think about it, she couldn't make a connection between   
the Kuno Estate and her earlier display of fury, but she knew that   
they were connected, because something in the back of her head was   
trying to tell her about it. She knew she had the answer, it was as if  
it was at the tip of her tongue, but the answer continued to elude her.  
  
After a few moments, she decided that there was no use to think  
about it and jumped up onto the wall and crouched low to avoid being   
sighted and see if she could find any clues to why she reacted that way  
earlier.   
  
The Kuno estate, at a glance, seemed to be an ancient mansion   
built in the middle of a huge lot. A closer look, however, proved   
otherwise. Ranma-chan could see security cameras panning about every   
corner, motion detectors ready to report any intruders who tried   
to venture into the complex.   
  
Despite all that, her curiousity got the better of her and she   
decided to hop down to see what kind of residence required such   
security measures. However, there were more motion detectors and   
cameras than she had predicted, and she almost got caught by suprise   
several times before barely ducking out of the cameras' fields-of-view.  
By the time she made it to the last part of the open lot before the   
mansion, she was convinced that they had to be hiding something to   
warranr such heavy security.   
  
In front of her was a giant, invisible wall of death. Or it   
would have been invisible, were it not for the evening fog that began   
to settle in. As it was, She could see the red lines that lasers made   
across the air. There were lasers left and right, going across the   
yard at various heights. She was prepared to run through the lasers,   
but a hapless mouse that happened to wander into the field of lasers   
quickly changed her mind. The mouse was killed in a fraction of a   
second, its body cut in half by a laser, which then vaporized the   
entire body.  
  
This latest turn of event peaked Ranma-chan's curiousity. She   
could not imagine what kind of treasure or secrets hidden inside the   
mansion with this kind of killing . Unable to hold her curiousity any   
longer, she decided to brave the trap.  
  
The first few lasers were easy enough, she just jumped over   
the low beams aimed at the feet. Then she has to somersault over the   
higher ones, while keeping her body away from the ones beside them.   
There was barely enough room between two lasers for her to pass   
through, but she passed through those without much of a problem.  
  
She stood still for a moment after she landed, then took in a   
breath, and started moving again. Doing a forward roll, she   
successfully avoided the laser beam that passed just above her head.   
Right after passing by the laser beam, she pushed herself off the   
ground with her arms, sending her flying past another beam. Her eyes   
widened as her eyes focused on a ray that was previously unnoticed.   
Panicking, she relied on her instinct and did the first thing that   
came into her mind.  
  
She released a Moko Takabisha at the beam. The laser wasn't   
affected, but the force from the ki blast slowed her forward motion,   
and she cheated death by no more than the width of a finger. Just   
when she was about to touch down, a cloud of mist passed by the   
ground, revealing another unseen laser, waiting to split her lgs in   
half.  
  
She extended her arm and balanced herself on one arm, with the   
rest of her torso bent in almost a ninety degree angle to avoid being   
chopped in half. She swung her feet fowards, making herself flip   
through the air and past the next few lasers. arched her back, she   
ducked under one that went right above her nose, then rolled her body   
into a ball to avoid two more that didn't allow much space for   
movement. Seeing that her goal was in sight, she twisted and flipped   
a few times to dodge the rays of death, and finally landed on clear   
ground.  
  
As soon as she touched down, alarms blared all over the yard,   
and she heard guns going off. Turning to the direction of the sound,   
she saw bullets flying towards her at blazing speed. She mustered the   
speed she could find, and tried dodged the hail of bullets.   
Unfortunately there was too little warning and a bullet entered from   
her shoulder and came out from the back.   
  
She fell on the ground on her back, and could do nothing but   
watch as the projectiles streaked towards her and made holes on the   
ground all around her, knowing that moving around might put her in an   
even worse position with the turrets. Suddenly, the weapons stopped   
and she heard a strangely familiar voice cry out in alarm.  
  
"Pig-Tailed Girl!" a man came into view and helped her up.   
"Are you alright?"  
  
Ranma-chan stared at the man dumbly, trying but failing to   
recognize him. "Who are you?"  
  
"'Tis I, the Blue Thunder of Kuno Enterprises," Kuno stared at  
Ranma-chan. "Do you not recognize me, fair one?"  
  
She studied Kuno's face. "No I don't..."  
  
"That must surely be the work of the wretched Saotome!" Kuno   
declared. Not only did he enslave thee, the cur had the gall to change  
thy memories! I shall avenge thee!"  
  
She stared at him, puzzled. "Are you alright, mister?"  
  
Kuno squinted at Ranma-chan and coughed. "Ahem. Sorry. I   
tend to slip sometimes. "You look like you haven't aged a day since   
high school..."  
  
Ranma-chan sighed. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Of course you do. Don't you remember Tatewaki Kuno from   
Furinkan High?"  
  
She looked closely at Kuno, and went down on one knee and   
clutched her head as memories and flashbacks flooded through her mind.   
She remembered now. She remembered everything. He was one of THEM.   
One of the ones who were out to get her, to make her life a living   
hell, and more. Not anymore, she decided. She would strike first.  
  
Standing up slowly, she looked at Kuno, determined to make him   
the first victim in her pre-emptive strike. Evidently her mind was   
refleced in her eyes, as Kuno unconsciously stepped back a small step   
once he caught Ranma-chan's look.  
  
Before Kuno could react, Ranma-chan jumped at him and punched   
him hard in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain, then   
followed up with an uppercut that knocked Kuno down onto the ground.   
  
Kuno climbed back up onto his feet, and held her hands out at   
the taunting girl in front of him. "Wait a second, pig-tail... oomph!"  
  
His sentence was cut off in mid-way by a kick to the chest that  
made him stagger backwards.   
  
Kuno stood back straight up, and waved his hands around. "Hold  
on, pi-" As before, Kuno didn't get a chance to finish his sentence   
before Ranma-chan cut him off, this time with a kick to the head.  
  
Before Kuno could voice his protest, she dropped down low and   
did a leg sweep on him. He fell on the ground with a thud, and climbed  
back up, then ran into the house.   
  
Ranma-chan slowly walked towards the house, just to find that   
the door that Kuno entered with was locked. She gave off a smirk, and   
punched the door in the center, causing it to fly off its hinges and   
into the house.   
  
Kuno paled slightly, but stood in the middle of the room with a  
bokken in hand. "Hold, pig-tailed girl. Come no further."  
  
The redhead ignored his statement and continued to walk towards  
Kuno, and calmly punched Kuno in the mid-section. As Kuno bent over,   
she sent a knee up to meet Kuno's head, and he fell down onto the   
ground with a thud.  
  
He started to sit up, but she used a low snap kick aimed at his  
face, throwing him back a few feet. Standing back up, he charged her   
with a thrust of his bokken, but she simply sidestepped the attack and   
pivoted on the balls of her feet, sending a spinning axe kick on the   
top of Kuno's head, collapsing him on the floor.   
  
To his credit, he stayed conscious and did a leg sweep on his  
unsuspecting opponent, tripping her and sending her to the floor.   
He got up, and backed away from her. "I don't want to fight you,   
pig-tailed girl," he warned.  
  
She muttered under her breath, "Too bad," and jumped towards   
Kuno with a flying kick. He stepped to a side and punched her in the   
abdomen, and she flew back and landed on the floor on her back.   
  
A handspring later, she was back up on her feet, and lunging   
at Kuno. She feigned a left hook at Kuno's temple, and when he fell   
for it, she delievered a lightning-fast open-palmed strike to his   
mid-section, propelling him into a wall.   
  
A female voice rang out from beyond the stairs. "Kuno-chan?"  
  
Kuno turned his head towards the source of the voice. "No!   
Stay awa-AH!"  
  
That cry was the result of Ranma-chan kicking the unattentive   
Kuno in the ribs, followed by sounds of bones shattering. Upon hearing  
the cry, the woman ran down from the stairs and rushed towards Kuno.   
She blinked when she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw   
Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan blinked too. The woman was in her   
mid-thirties, had shoulder-length black hair, and eyes that gleamed   
with intelligence and confidence.   
  
"R-Ranma?" the woman asked in a trembling voice.   
  
The voice sounded very familiar to Ranma-chan. The woman's   
manner of speaking reminded her of a young girl she once knew so long   
ago, one named Nabiki Tendo. One of the evil ones. But she also   
found that this woman's voice is deeper and huskier than Nabiki's.   
  
"Who're you?" she asked the woman.   
  
"I-it's me...Nabiki. I thought you were dead?" the woman   
answered.   
  
A fire lit up in Ranma-chan's eyes when she heard Nabiki's   
name, and Nabiki recoiled once she saw the look in Ranma-chan's eyes.   
With a loud cry, Ranma-chan launched herself at Nabiki, only to be   
intercepted by Kuno and kicked into the wall.   
  
"Don't touch my wife!" Kuno commanded.   
  
With his declaration, Ranma-chan seemed to have gained a new   
fire in her eyes.   
  
"Wife, is it?" she said every word slowly, glaring at the two   
of them. "You..."  
  
Just as Kuno's attention was on her finishing the sentence,   
she lunged towards him, and before he could react, punched him hard   
in the stomach.   
  
"You teamed up with her to get me, didn't you!" she demanded,   
launching a hook punch on his jaw, sending him spiraling across the   
room. She began to run towards the downed Kuno, when someone grabbed   
her from behind.  
  
"No, Ranma!" Nabiki grabbed Ranma-chan tightly. "Don't hurt   
him!"  
  
Ranma-chan growled and turned around, sending Nabiki flying   
into a wall with a backhand. "You're one of them too!" she accused.   
"One of the ones who want to get me!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Ranma?" Nabiki asked, puzzled.   
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Nabiki!" Ranma-chan countered. "I   
know what you're up to! You and Akane and Kuno and Ryoga and everybody  
else! You'll never get me alive!"  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
Before Ranma-chan could make another accusation, Kuno ran up   
from behind and tried to jab her with his bokken. At the last second,   
she jumped up into mid-air and twisted to land behind Kuno, giving him   
a kick in the spine as she landed. He flew into Nabiki, and both   
collapsed on the floor. Just as Ranma-chan was going to capitalize on   
the situation and press the attack, a familiar laugh echoed in her   
ears.   
  
"Ohohohohohoho!!!!! What have you done with my Ranma-sama, you  
pig-tailed harridan?"  
  
Ranma-chan spun around to the source of the voice, and found   
the deranged gymnast standing in the doorway. With an enraged cry,   
she launched herself at Kodachi.  
  
"Die!"  
  
Kodachi calmly sidestepped her attack, then sent her ribbons   
out to counterattack. One short, crisp laugh later, Ranma-chan was   
down on the ground and thoroughly wrapped up by ribbons.   
  
"Are you going to tell me where you hid my Ranma-sama for the   
last 20 years," Kodachi demanded while circling the trapped Ranma-chan.  
"Or will I have to hurt you to find out?"  
  
An audible growl emitted from Ranma-chan's throat, and she   
began yelling after struggling futilely against the ribbons. "Let me   
go, you bastards! You'll never take me alive! Fight me one on me,   
you cowards!"  
  
When no one made a move to free her, she started to curse worse  
and yell louder, trampling on all of Kuno's ancestors and "supposed   
honor".   
  
"Shut up!" Kodachi said while slapping Ranma-chan. "You will   
not talk about my noble ancestors in that way or I will have you   
killed!"  
  
And to get her point across, she took out a razor hoop from   
out of nowhere and sliced Ranma-chan on the arm, causing blood to gush   
out from the wound. Ranma-chan glared at Kodachi, then began to shake.  
  
Hopping back onto her feet, she continued glaring at Kodachi,   
her aura getting brighter and brighter. After a moment, the ground   
began to shake slightly, the tremors increasing by the minute. Even   
the ceiling lights and the furniture soon began to shake, and by this   
time, Ranma-chan's aura was so bright that the Kunos and Nabiki had to   
hold their hands up to shield their eyes from the light.   
  
A sudden and strong draft of wind blew out from where   
Ranma-chan was standing, sending nearby objects flying everywhere.   
When the dust from the small explosion cleared, she was standing still   
with only shredded ribbons around her, her battle aura a blazing white.  
  
Before anyone could react, she suddenly disappeared from sight,  
then reappeared on the other side of the room with Kodachi's razor hoop  
in hand. Kodachi cried in surprise at the mysterious relocation of   
her razor hoop, but Ranma-chan just smirked and disappeared from sight   
once again.  
  
Loud, deafening cries of pain found their way out of Kodachi's   
mouth, and a split second later, Ranma-chan reappeared behind her, the   
razor hoop dripping with a thick, crimson liquid.   
  
Beaming, she turned around to face Kodachi, then blew into the   
air as if blowing a kiss. Kodachi forced out another cry of pain, and   
she fell over backwards, her body splitting into seven different   
sections and drenching Ranma-chan with her blood from the shower of   
plasma immediately following the explosion of her body upon impacting   
the ground.   
  
The two onlookers to Kodachi's gory demise had two differing   
reactions. Her face pale, Nabiki screamed and turned around to throw   
up while Kuno shook in rage and disbelief.   
  
Turning around to face the two, Ranma-chan got into a defensive  
stance and taunted Kuno. "Come on, Kuno. Your "pig-tailed girl" is   
right here..." she began. "I'll make your life a living hell like you   
did mine... you'll never take me alive!"  
  
Before Kuno made a move, she abandoned her defensive stance and  
started an offense against her opponent. Lunging towards him at   
blurring speed, she spun around in mid-air and sent Kuno sprawling   
across the floor with a tornado kick.   
  
She spun around while still in mid-air and launched a Moko   
Takabisha, and using the added momentum provided by the ki blast,   
landed a hard knee strike on Kuno's chest. The moment her hit   
connected, he cried out in pain and spit out blood.  
  
Lifting the kendoist with her arm, the redheaded girl started   
punching him in the stomach over and over, making him flap in the air   
like a cheap rag doll.   
  
Nabiki ran up from behind and grabbed Ranma-chan's arm to stop   
her from hitting Kuno any further, but her efforts only got her   
backhanded into the wall, curtesy of the deranged martial artist.   
Leaping backwards, Ranma-chan sent an elbow into Nabiki's midsection.   
As Nabiki doubled over, the busty redhead grabbed her head and slammed   
her down on the floor hard.  
  
Seeing his wife manhandled and beaten, Kuno screamed in outrage  
and charged his wife's attacker with the bokken. She caught the bokken  
between her palms, then with a flick of her wrists, snapped the bokken   
in half, leaving him staring at the bottom half of the bokken.   
Smirking, she returned the bokken to its original owner... penetrating   
Kuno's palm, embedding the bokken in his arm and splitting his arm in   
half, heedless of his terrible cries of pain and the blood that   
fountained out of the arm and onto her face.   
  
Nabiki shrieked upon seeing her husband's almost-mutilation,   
and charged Ranma-chan without having a second thought or thinking   
about the difference in their skills. Ranma-chan never even tensed   
up before she kicked at one of Nabiki's kneecaps, releasing a loud,   
sickening crunch to accompany an ear-piercing scream.   
  
"How are you feeling, Nabiki?" she asked, her face portraying   
an eerie calm that made an awful contrast with the pain she was dealing  
everyone. "I can make it all better for you if you wan-"  
  
She never finished her sentence before she was cut off by a   
sharp pain in her ribs. When she looked down, she saw a broken half   
of a bokken portruding out from behind. Shaking with anger, she spun   
around and sent a punch at her attacker. Her fist met flesh, and she   
followed through with her attack, her fist penetrating one layer of   
skin after another until it found its way to Kuno's innards,   
rupturing his stomach with a single punch.  
  
Not relenting for even a second, Ranma-chan started the   
Amaguriken, hitting Kuno's body repeatedly, crunches and loud pops   
sounding in a seemingly nonstop series. Mere seconds later, she hopped  
away.   
  
Kuno's mouth was opened wide, but no sound came forth. Soon   
blood began to stream from his nose, his ears, his mouth, and even his   
eyes. Brown, dirty-looking blood. He then collapsed bonelessly onto   
the floor, his body deflated as flat as a piece of paper, and blood   
flowing out of every pore in his body.   
  
Nabiki's eyes widened, then her eyes rolled back to the back of  
her head and she collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
When she woke up, she found herself naked and tied up on a bed,  
her nether regions feeling painful and uncomfortable.   
  
"What did you do to me, you bastard?!" she demanded, her face   
red with anger.   
  
"Nothing, dear," Ranma-chan replied, smiling serenely. "Here,   
let me untie you..."  
  
She did untie Nabiki from her bed, and Nabiki promptly leapt   
up to her feet. The moment she did so, clinking noises were heard on   
the floor, as if someone dropped some coins. Looking down, she saw   
coins falling onto the floor from somewhere. After further   
examination, she was horrified to find out that the coins were   
streaming out of her womanhood like water.   
  
"W-what did you do?" she stuttered.   
  
"Well, you like money, don't you?" the redhead answered, still   
smiling as calmly as ever. "I gave you lots of coins! You're rich!  
Aren't you happy?"  
  
Nabiki fell silent at that.   
  
Her captor wasn't quite so silent, however. "Here, let me give  
you more..."  
  
Taking out a handful of coins from out of nowhere, she laid her  
palm flat out for Nabiki to see. Then with a horizontal motion as if   
she was splashing water, the coins were splashed all over Nabiki.   
Spinning and rolling in the air as it traveled, the coins drilled holes  
into her body like they were tiny razors, coming clean out from the   
other side. Every time a coin made contact or exit from her body, she   
released a loud scream of pain as the small coins made her body   
practically into a bloody air vent.  
  
Before she could collapse on the floor, Ranma-chan produced a   
1000-yen bill from somewhere and followed up with the attack. Infusing  
the bill with ki, it glowed a bright yellow for a moment before turning  
into crimson, tainted by the blood that streamed from the wound that   
it opened up in Nabiki's throat.  
  
In a surprising display of strength and skill, she tore the   
impromptu weapon away from her throat and kicked the offender away.   
Then she fell to her knees, gargling and coughing, choking on her own   
blood that streamed from her throat. Crawling on her hands and knees,   
she slowly made her way towards her room, looking behind her every so   
often for signs of Ranma-chan following.   
  
She finally made her way into her room, by now getting paling   
by the second. Reaching out with a shaky hand, she slowly rotated the   
dial on the safe. After the safe was unlocked, she opened the door,   
and reached inside. She turned around, holding her just-retrieved gun   
with both hands, only to have it slapped away as soon as she turned   
around completely. The gun was sent spiralling across the room, then   
impacted against the wall, it misfiring and sending a bullet into   
Nabiki's shoulder.  
  
She screamed in pain, and her arm automatically shot up in an   
attempt to clutch her wound, only to have her arms grabbed by a pair   
of slender, but powerful arms. With a strong pull and a slight twist   
on her arms, Ranma-chan successfully dislocated Nabiki's shoulders,   
causing her even more pain.  
  
"Wh-why are you doing this, Ranma?" Nabiki asked with a   
trembling voice.  
  
"Because you're all out to get me!" the redhead replied with a   
fury. "I'm going to stop you all before you do!"  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" the older girl asked, fear   
obvious in her voice.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me! I know what you're up to! What   
you're ALL up to! I'll stop you all once and for all!"  
  
Reaching down, Ranma-chan scooped Nabiki up into her arms, only  
she did it backwards. She shot Nabiki a smile, then began bringing her  
arms together at an angle, cracking and snapping sounds echoing her   
movements.  
  
"Wai-wait Ranma!" Nabiki pleaded. "Stop! Please!"  
  
The only reply she received was the increasingly maniacal glint  
in her eyes. As she felt herself getting forcefully folded in half   
like a piece of paper, she also began to feel herself being moved and   
metal all around her. Looking to her sides, she discovered with alarm   
that she was inside her safe. She could even see the stash of money   
she kept inside. The pain kept increasing all the while, and with one   
final, loud, crack, she completely entered the safe, folded so that the  
back of her knees was on her head.  
  
Then she felt herself being moved again, and experienced a   
moment of weightlessless before noticing water leaking into the safe.   
The water kept on leaking into the safe, leading her to believe that   
she was submerged inside a body of water. Sobbing loudly, she pleaded   
to Ranma for help for letting her out. Slowly, the sobs began to get   
distorted, then silence.  
  
Ranma-chan simply smiled, nodded her head, then turned away   
from the pond and walked away from the Kuno Estate. 


	8. Chapter 7

"Leave me alone!" Ranma-chan screamed as she striked out in   
front of her, hitting nothing but empty air. "Why would none of you   
leave me alone?!"  
  
"You!" she pointed, spinning and wobbling in one place.   
  
"And you!" she continued spinning, glaring at the direction   
that she was pointing at.  
  
"You too! I've had enough! Leave me alone!"   
  
No reasponse was forthcoming. But she continued.  
  
"All of you just leave me alone!"   
  
Nobody answered.   
  
She ran. She ran as fast as her petite legs would carry her.  
  
  
  
  
"Damn it Shampoo!" she spared a look behind her as she was   
running. "I told you I'm not interested in eating your stinkin' ramen!   
And no, I don't wanna go on a date with you!"  
  
'Gotta speed up! Gotta lose her!' she thought. 'If I don't   
lose her, she'll glomp me again and then Akane would mallet me an'   
stuff!'  
  
"Look! It's Mousse!" she pointed towards a random direction.   
  
'Dammit!' she cursed inwardly. 'It didn't work! She's still   
coming! How's she keeping up? I'm already running as fast as I can!"  
  
Gathering as much speed as she could, she ducked behind a   
nearby tree and hoped that the forest's amble greeness would hide her.   
  
She heard a loud and perky "Airen" next to her, and she turned   
around to see Shampoo starting her glomp. She closed her eyes, and   
braced herself for becoming up close and personal with...  
  
... empty space. After a few short seconds, she reopened her   
eyes, and Shampoo was nowhere to be found.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!" she screamed as she fell to the ground,   
clutching her head as unknown images flashed through her mind.   
  
"They're red," she commented to herself as the images subsided.  
"Red. The colour of blood."  
  
"Blood..." she continued. "On my hands... bloody hands..."  
  
Shoving her hand deep into the dirt, she tried futilely to   
rinse all the blood that she could see from her hands, but it just   
appeared to increase, to a dripping level.  
  
Drip, came a drop of blood onto the soil below.  
  
Drop, and came another drop of plasma onto her feet.  
  
Drip, drop, drip, drop...  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "Make it stop!   
Make it go away!"  
  
She was about to knifehand a thick tree trunk to either break   
off her hand or hopefully cut it at the wrist, but the blood seemed to   
have disappeared a second before making contact with the tree.   
Stopping her attack as fast as her muscles would allow, she still   
received a large and rather painful bruise on her wrist, as well as   
almost having dislocated her shoulder.  
  
Staring at her now-wounded hand, she couldn't figure out why   
the blood disappeared in a second just like that. Even after hours of   
thinking, she still couldn't figure out an explanation. Unable to do   
anything more on the matter, she continued on her way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan glared at the inhabitants of Kyoto. They were all   
scowling at her, and laughing at her, mocking her. Everywhere she   
walked, all she heard was laughter coming from in front of her, beside   
her, behind her, and all around her. All of them pointing, and   
laughing.   
  
"SHUT UP!" she cried. "All of you!"  
  
The people's response to her plea was to laugh louder.   
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, and   
backhanded a man beside her, that she caught snickering. The man's   
head promptly flew off like a baseball to a bat, his lifeless,   
decapitated body falling limply to the floor with a strange-sounding   
thud, the fall having been cushioned by his own blood.  
  
A dreadful moment of silence permeated the air, after which   
a howl of laughter resonated throughout the neighbourhood.  
  
Ranma-chan growled loudly, and began to zig-zag through the   
street with blazing speed. A series of cracks, snaps and thuds echoed   
through the streets amongst the multitude of limbs and torsos and heads  
that were being hurled into mid-air at an alarming rate.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A woman screamed. Never before had she seen such horror. She   
was just coming out of her house to investigate the source of all the   
screaming, when she came upon the most horrific scene she had seen in   
her entire life. She saw a diminuitive redhead zig-zagging through   
the streets, brutally mutilating the innocent bystanders with her bare   
hands, unheeding of their screams of pain or cries for help.  
  
Although she was overwhelmed by the desire to run, she found   
herself glued to her current spot, unable to tear her eyes away from   
the bloody carnage although her desire to puke at the sight of what was  
being done to the people increased by every passing second.  
  
By now, it was obvious that eventually she would be a target,   
but, paralzyed by fear, she could not move her legs even a single inch.  
She could only stand and watch as her neighbours were all mercilessly   
slaughtered, the ground and the walls now coated by a thick layer of   
blood.  
  
Various body parts littered the ground, unattached to a torso   
or pelvis or whatever they were supposed to be attached to. Even as   
the violent redhead began to move closer and closer to her, she could   
do nothing but scream. Her voice was coarse and broken by now, but she  
still couldn't move, so she screamed.   
  
She was so engrossed in her screaming that she did not realize   
that a stray, bloodied eyeball flew through the air until it made its   
way into her mouth and down her throat.  
  
After she recovered from almost choking from the unknown   
object, she looked up and saw the redhead disposing her latest victim   
and was now moving to her. The redhead was moving too fast for her to   
possibly escape, so she did what she had been doing for the last   
fifteen minutes. She screamed. One final time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan glared at the woman at the end of the street. She   
had been laughing at her ever since she came out of the house. And she  
was going to pay for that.  
  
After silencing all the other laughing people, she came upon   
the woman that had been laughing at her before. Even seconds before   
she was attacked, she was still stubbornly laughing at her, like she   
had been doing for the last fifteen minutes.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ranma-chan cried. "Why're you still laughing?! Stop  
laughing!"  
  
Pushing her hand to the woman's mouth to silence her, she   
inadvertently shoved her entire arm through the woman's head.   
Retracting her arm through the new hole in the woman's head, a stream   
of her crimson type A blood flowed down onto the street.  
  
"Shut up!" Ranma-chan took a hold of the woman's throat and   
pushed her up against the wall, the wall collapsing from the impact,   
her head shattered like a broken watermelon.  
  
Ranma-chan blinked at what she was holding, which right now was  
empty air.  
  
"Finally!" she exclaimed. "You could've stopped laughing   
earlier! It's not nice to laugh at people!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After walking for hours more, she came upon a familiar-looking,  
yet strangely different clinic. A familiar braided man was sweeping   
in front of the door.  
  
"Dr. Tofu!" she ran forwards to approach the doctor in   
question, giving him an enthusiastic hug.  
  
"Ranma!" the kind doctor cried in surprise. "What happened to   
you?"  
  
"Why is there so much blood on your body?" he added after the   
hug was over.  
  
"Blood?" she giggled. "That's just silly! I don't have blood   
on me! Some people were laughing at me earlier so I just told them to   
shut up!"  
  
Tofu creased his brows at that. Something wasn't adding up   
right. But since he had no solid evidence, he ignored it for now, and   
invited Ranma-chan into the clinic.  
  
Once they enter through the door, Tofu swerved off to the right  
and stood by a skeleton. "You remember Betty-chan, don't you, Ranma?"  
  
"Eek!" said redhead squealed in surprise. "Mousse! You're   
supposed to be dead!"  
  
Without further warning, she sent a fist through the skeleton's  
midsection, the force of the blow rippling through the entire body and   
crumbling the bones into dust.  
  
Tofu paled. From that small scene, he could gather that Mousse  
was dead, and Ranma-chan was probably the one that killed him, and she   
was obviously unstable.   
  
Tofu coughed to catch Ranma-chan's attention. "I suddenly   
remembered that I have coming up real soon, Ranma," he said as he moved  
towards the door. "Maybe we can catch up some other time?" He wanted   
to remove the unstable redhead from the house as soon as possible.  
  
"Alright then, I guess," she replied, looking down. "Catch you   
later, I guess..."  
  
Just as she turned to leave, the front door open.  
  
"Kasumi!" she squealed in delight and rushed over to glomp the   
taller brunette.  
  
"Ranma! No!" Tofu cried out, fearing for his wife's safety,   
and extended two fingers to tap Ranma-chan's sleep points on her back.   
  
Unfortunately, as if warned by a precognition danger sense,   
his target stepped aside swiftly, exposing Kasumi in full view and the   
one that would've received the attack.  
  
Desperately trying to stop his attack, he nearly popped his arm  
out of its socket, but the initial momentum was too much to overcome in  
such a short time. With a loud scream of pain, a fountain of blood   
shot out of Kasumi's left arm as the pressure point Tofu was originally  
going to press on Ranma-chan turned into a dangerous one when the   
intended receiver of the attack was changed.  
  
"KASUMI!!!!!" he screamed out in panic and rushed to his wife's  
side, just as a blurring redness slammed into him from the side,   
throwing him back and colliding with a wall.  
  
As he looked up, an angry redhead towered over his body. "You   
hurt Kasumi!"   
  
With that said, she launched herself into the air, coming down   
with her entire weight concentrated on her fist, currently aimed at   
Tofu's head.   
  
Emitting a small cry of surprise, he rolled off to a side,   
screaming. "Hey! I didn't do it on purpose! She's my WIFE! I   
wouldn't hurt her on purpose!"  
  
He spoke a little late though, as Ranma-chan was already in   
the middle of another attack, a powerful right hook aimed at his head.   
Too fast to dodge, Tofu did the only thing he could and grabbed the   
skeleton from beside him in a position to block the hook, hoping that   
it would be enough to stop Ranma-chan from attacking anymore.   
Unfortunately it wasn't.  
  
  
  
  
Six hours later, Kasumi woke up groggily, the shiatsu point   
having lost its effect. The thick scene of blood permeated the air.   
Her hand brushed upon a cold, hard object when she sat up, and she   
decided to grab it and see what it was.   
  
She screamed when she saw that it was a bloody skull.  
  
A few seconds later, she calmed down as she realized that it   
was only the skull of Betty-chan Mark II, the backup skeleton in case   
Betty-chan broke. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that   
Tofu was still safe.  
  
Then something occured to her. She still hadn't found her   
husband yet. Just then, her other hand brushed with something soft   
and fleshy as her fingertips sank into a thick liquid. Even without   
looking, she knew what the liquid was. The smell of it filled the   
entire room. Blood. With trembling hands, she grabbed the object in   
her arms and brought it into view.  
  
And came face to face with Tofu's head, his mouth gaped open   
in shock, his eyes permanently conveying the feeling of pure terror.  
  
Her scream could be heard echoing through the entire   
neighbourhood for hours. 


	9. Chapter 8

Ranma-chan wandered aimlessly through the streets, no  
particular goal in mind.  
  
'Why can't I remember anything...?' she thought. 'Everything  
is a blank... I don't remember what happened a year ago, ten years  
ago, or even ten minutes ago... how long have I been walking like  
this? How long will I be walking like this?'  
  
Nothing seemed familiar to her; she was surrounded by foreign  
surroundings and people she didn't know.  
  
Sitting on the ground with her back to a wall, she huddled  
into a ball with her head in her hands.  
  
'What happened to me...?' she wondered. 'Why can't I remember?  
I have to remember...'  
  
But no matter how hard she tried to conjure up her memory,  
nothing could come up, everything was a total blank.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by her stomach grumbling.  
  
"I'm hungry..." she said to herself. "When did I last eat? I  
don't remember eating... I should eat..."  
  
With that thought in mind, she wandered into a restaurant,  
hoping to have her stomach filled.  
  
A middle-aged man dressed in a suit greeted her as she entered  
the Chinese restaurant.  
  
"Do you have enough money, young lady?" the man said, raising  
an eyebrow at Ranma-chan's dirty clothes.  
  
"Mon...ey?" Ranma-chan echoed, as if she had never heard of  
such a word.  
  
The man's eyebrow twitched. "I'm gonna have to ask you to  
leave."  
  
"But I'm hungry..." she whined.  
  
"Leave!" the man yelled.  
  
Ranma-chan stepped backwards in surprise, and backed out of  
the restaurant, away from the hostile yelling man.  
  
Or at least she would've backed out of the restaurant, if she  
hadn't slammed into a waitress on her way out, causing the tea  
kettle's contents to be poured all over Ranma-chan.  
  
Ranma-chan's petite, diminuitive frame shifted into a  
muscular, well-toned male body, right in front of the entire  
restaurant, much to the shock of the occupants.  
  
Ranma screamed as he sank to the floor on his knees, holding  
his head between his hands and shaking like mad as he was flooded by  
the memories that eluded her just minutes ago.  
  
The memories of his entire 36 years of life flooded into his  
mind, driving all rational thought out for the moment.  
  
He could remember everything now. He remembered his life back  
in Nerima when he was still a care-free teenager. He remembered the  
fateful day when Ryoga led him to a deserted island and abandoned him,  
then the ensuing two decades of isolation and suffering before he was  
rescued.  
  
He also remembered what he did to the unfortunate security  
guard that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time,  
and what he did to Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Tofu, Nabiki, the Kunos,  
and five strange sailor-suited girls.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. "Make it stop! I don't  
want to see it anymore! Make it stop!"  
  
The seemingly never-ending image of blood and violence  
subsided after a short moment, and Ranma's eyes rolled up into the  
back of his head as he passed out into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
When he woke up, Ranma found himself lying just next to the  
restaurant's entrance.  
  
'They must have threw me out...'  
  
He tried to remember what happened that landed him out there  
when more floods of memory invaded his mind. This time, he did not  
feel pain from his mind being overloaded, but felt only intense hatred  
as the memory he received were what he saw at the Tendo Dojo when he  
arrived back from the deserted island.  
  
His eyes practically glowed a fiery red as the memory  
subsided.  
  
There was only one thing in his mind...  
  
Revenge.  
  
  
  
Ranma grinned maniacally as he stood in front of the Tendo  
Dojo. Planting his foot onto the ground with a stomp, he leapt over  
the outer wall and landed in the backyard near the koi pond.  
  
The sounds of flesh impacting a soft but heavy surface  
eminated from inside the Dojo, and he made his way over and peaked  
inside.  
  
A young boy, who looked to be about 16 years of age, was  
standing in front of a heavy punching bag that dangled from the  
ceiling. Pulling his fist back, he launched a fast straight punch at  
the bag, causing it to swing backwards. As the heavy bag swung back  
his way again, he lunged forward a short distance, then bent his knees  
and quickly straightened them to launched a strong uppercut at the  
punching bag. The bag flew up all the way until the length of the bag  
hit the ceiling with a resounding thud.  
  
"Ryoga..." Ranma fumed.  
  
The boy turned around at the source of the voice.  
  
"Ryoga? That's my dad," he told Ranma.  
  
"Ryoga's your dad?" Ranma blinked. The boy looked almost  
exactly like Ryoga when he was young...  
  
"I'm an old... friend of your dad," he continued, hesitating  
for a second before saying the word "friend". "I'm Ranma."  
  
"Ranma?" the boy seemed to be hunting for a memory. "Mom's  
mentioned you a couple of times..."  
  
"Who's your mother?" Ranma wondered aloud.  
  
"She's Akane Tendo," the boy beamed proudly. "One of the best  
martial artists in the country. Not better than Dad, of course."  
  
"I'm sure he is," Ranma nodded, his eyes glinting dangerously  
as he remembered a certain detail about Ryoga that might've been  
passed down to his son. "I think I'll meet your parents and... catch  
up on old times. Wanna go inside with me?"  
  
"Sure!" the boy smiled. "I wanna see Mom's reaction. She  
didn't expect you to come, I think."  
  
Ranma walked behind the boy as they made their way towards the  
house. As they got near the koi pond, Ranma stuck a leg out and  
tripped the young boy, then pushed him into the koi pond with a shove.  
  
The boy screamed in surprise, but the scream was quickly  
silenced when he fell into the pool.  
  
Ranma grinned as a small black pig emerged out of the water.  
Picking the small pig up by the scruff of his neck, he lifted the pig  
to eye level.  
  
"Hello, P-chan," he grinned again as he slammed the pig onto  
the ground head-first. The small animal laid motionless after the  
attack.  
  
"What's that noise, Ranboa?" a woman peaked her head out of  
the living room. With a loud clang, the mixing bowl she was holding  
fell to the floor. "R-Ranma?"  
  
Ranma walked closer to the woman and examined her. She looked  
like an older Akane, except she was wearing a long dress, and her hair  
was long like the day he met her.  
  
"Akane...?" he asked.  
  
"W-where were you all this time?" Akane asked, tears welling  
up in her eyes. "You didn't want to deal with me anymore?"  
  
Ranma's eyes clouded over in anger as he unexpectedly punched  
Akane in the face, lauching her flying back into a wall.  
  
"W-what's that for?" she coughed.  
  
"You betrayed me!" Ranma accused. "You married Ryoga!"  
  
"You were the one who left me!" Akane yelled back. "You took  
off without a word! What was I supposed to do?!"  
  
"I didn't take off!" he growled. "Ryoga trapped me in an  
island and I was stuck for twenty years!"  
  
"Ranma no baka!" she got up back to her feet and slapped Ranma  
in the side of the face. Ryoga would never do that!"  
  
Ranma held a hand to her slapped face. "Why you..." he  
growled.  
  
He thrusted an arm out at lightning speed and grabbed a hold  
of Akane's throat, then rammed her into the wall.  
  
"Don't you dare hit me when you're the one who betrayed me!"  
he yelled.  
  
"Ba...ka..." she choked out as she fell to the floor on her  
knees. "Don't you know that I missed you even though you left...?"  
  
Ranma snapped his fingers. "I know!" he said abruptly, not  
hearing what Akane said at all. "I'll have my revenge on Ryoga... the  
most painful way possible."  
  
"As for you, my dear Akane..." he reached down and caressed  
Akane's face with his hand...  
  
Only to grab her by the face and slammed her into the wall  
head-first.  
  
"You'll pay the price for being a traitor," he said in a low  
voice, his eyes glinting.  
  
Akane shakily got up to her feet and slipped into a defensive  
stance while backing away to put distance between them. "I don't want  
to fight you, Ranma, but if I have to..."  
  
"If you have to what?" Ranma grinned as he blurred towards  
Akane, thrusting a knee into her midsection.  
  
Akane oof'ed as the hit landed on her midsection, her legs  
lifted up at least five inches off the ground from the momentum of the  
attack. Before she had a chance to recover, an elbow was slammed into  
her back, sending her crashing to the floor.  
  
She wobbly got back up to her feet, then lashed out at Ranma  
with a right straight. Ranma grabbed her fist and sent ki through his  
arm to her fist, and she screamed in pain as her fist was rapidly  
glowing a bright red. When she successfully pulled her fist back, her  
knuckles were burned a charred black.  
  
"W-what did you do?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
Ranma replied with a soccer-style kick to her chin, sending  
her flying back into another wall head-first.  
  
She groaned in pain as she landed back onto the floor.  
"Ranma..." she began. "Please... stop this..."  
  
"Stop what?" he answered as he made his way over to her prone  
body and gave her a kick in the ribs. She screamed in pain as several  
ribs were broken from that single attack.  
  
"W-why are you doing this, Ranma?" Akane asked, gasping for  
air in pain, tears flowing freely from her eyes.  
  
Ranma frowned. "I don't like repeating myself," he glared at  
his former fiancee before stomping her in the chest. With a loud  
cough and a choked "ack", Akane let loose a pint of blood from her  
mouth and onto Ranma's worn-out shoes.  
  
"Look what you did," Ranma frowned again. "These are my  
favorite shoes. Well, they're the only ones, but that's besides the  
point."  
  
"I'm going to have to punish you," he said as he made his way  
into the kitchen.  
  
He emerged from the kitchen with a rather large meat cleaver,  
much to the shock of Akane, who was trying to get up despite the  
injuries inflicted on her.  
  
"W-what are you going to do with that, Ranma?" Akane  
stuttered.  
  
"Why, to make dinner of course!" Ranma replied cheerfully,  
much to Akane's shock.  
  
"D-dinner?" Akane blinked, then stepped back as her once-  
fiancee stepped towards her, meat cleaver in hand.  
  
"Yep," Ranma grinned as she slashed with the cleaver.  
  
All Akane saw was a bright flash of silver, then no more.  
  
  
  
  
"Alright, bacon-breath," Ranma said to himself as he made his  
way back out to the backyard and lifted the transformed boy up with  
two fingers. "You're gonna be what your dad was most afraid of, dinner  
in the form of bacon."  
  
Scrubbing the bloodied meat cleaver to get rid of the  
unsightly chunks of female flesh, he rinsed said cleaver under the tap  
to cleanse it.  
  
"I wonder how thick the bacon strips should be..." he idly  
mused as he swung the kitchen utility down on the still-unconscious  
pig's neck.  
  
Walking over to the side of the kitchen, he retrieved an apron  
from its hanging spot on the wall and donned it on, whistling a  
cheerful tune.  
  
"Hold your head up high," he sang in broken and mispronounced  
English. "And blow your brains out..."  
  
  
  
  
"Tadaima!" Ryoga announced as he entered the house from the  
front door.  
  
"What's for dinner, Akane-chan?" he asked as he poked his head  
into the kitchen. "Hmm... she's not here..."  
  
He did notice that there was a large soup pot on the stove, as  
well as some bacon on the frying pan.  
  
"Soup and bacon, huh?" he said to himself, having overcome the  
fear of pork that he had in his teenage years. "Not bad."  
  
Grabbing a soup bowl from the kitchen cabinet, he scooped the  
top portion of the still-hot soup into the bowl, and several strips of  
bacon into the plate.  
  
He leisurely took bites out of the bacon with a fork, and  
reached over to grab a hold of the bowl of soup. A thick, strange  
smell made itself known as he held the bowl close. Dismissing it as  
his imagination, he took in a big gulp of the soup.  
  
And promptly threw it back out.  
  
"What the hell?!" he cried out in surprise. The soup  
tasted... like blood. A thick, almost creamy version of it, but  
unmistakably blood.  
  
Running over to the soup pot, he frantically dug around in the  
pot with the scoop. As he felt a large, heavy object at the bottom of  
the pot, he lifted it up using the scoop.  
  
He immediately dropped what he was holding, backpedaling in  
shock. He couldn't, didn't want to believe his eyes. With a  
trembling hand, he walked towards the pot and lifted the object back  
up from the bottom of the pot.  
  
A choked cry came from his lips as his earlier sighting was  
confirmed, and he dropped the object back down in shock, sending soup  
jumping over the edge of the pot.  
  
It was unmistakable. Floating in the bottom of the soup pot  
was the decapitated head of his wife, Akane, her eyes and mouth opened  
forever in a state of shock and disbelief.  
  
A shiver ran down his spine when he realized what the  
deliciously-cooked bacon could possibly be made out of. As he turned  
his head back towards the kitchen table, he noticed something in the  
kitchen sink out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
A closer look confirmed his dreaded suspicion. Lying on the  
kitchen sink was the bandana that he gave his son, a slightly  
different version of the bandana that he himself wore.  
  
A small note, written in ink, was present besides the bandana.  
The writing was hard to decipher because of the water on the sink  
dissolving the ink, and the writing itself was worse than any he had  
ever read, and he had to concentrate to make out the words. He  
screamed loudly as he made out what the note said.  
  
Enjoy your meal,  
Ranma  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" his scream  
rang out through the entire house, and beyond.  
  
He crashed through the front door without bothering to open  
it, and ran out of the house in search of his old nemesis.  
  
  
  
  
He returned in the dead of the night, looking depressed and  
defeated.  
  
"Akane..." he moaned in absolute misery.  
  
A dripping sound made itself known to Ryoga, the sound of  
water dripping.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
He shook his head, then walked into the kitchen to turn off  
the tap.  
  
It was completely dry, and it was evident that it hadn't been  
on for at least several hours.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Slightly irritated from the noise, he walked briskly into the  
bathroom. It was the same as the kitchen in that it must have been  
hours since it was last used. Thinking that it might be the toilet,  
he gave it a loud flush.  
  
The dripping made itself known once again after the noise of  
the flushing subsided.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Ryoga swore and punched the wall in the bathroom, sending his  
fist through the hollow wall.  
  
"Damn it," he cursed. "Shut up!"  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
He ran frantically through the entire house in search of the  
source of the sound, and found that it was the loudest outside of the  
closed bathroom door in the second floor  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
He turned the doorknob and opened the bathroom door, expecting  
it to be flooded.  
  
It was indeed flooded, but not the way he expected it to be.  
  
The floor was coated, almost flooded with a thick layer of red  
liquid as the sickening smell of a large quantity of blood permeated  
the air. The dripping were caused by the ripples that were created at  
a steady interval, from originating from the ceiling.  
  
He gasped as he turned his head upwards and saw what created  
the dripping.  
  
Dangling from the ceiling was a headless female body, her  
would-be delicate skin carefully, yet cruelly and forcibly removed  
from her body. Without the layer of skin coating the body, her blood  
steadily dripped down onto the floor and created the growing pool of  
blood on the floor.  
  
Jumping up to ceiling height, he sent a bandana spiraling  
towards the rope that was hanging the body from the ceiling. Without  
the rope's support, the body unceremoniously fell onto the floor with  
a loud splash of blood, painting the formerly-clean furo with a  
crimson color.  
  
He cradled the headless, bloody body in his arms as he sobbed  
quietly, uncaring of the blood on his clothes.  
  
"Akane... Ranboa..." he sobbed as he gently caressed his wife's  
decapitated corpse.  
  
"I WILL avenge you, Akane," he said firmly. "Ranma will pay  
for what he did to our family."  
  
"What was that, P-chan?" came a mocking voice from beyond the  
door.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoga  
screamed as he bolted up to his feet and charged towards the door.  
  
Before he could see an opponent, he was greeted in the face  
with a glowing backfist, sending him slamming into the wall next to  
the furo.  
  
"I'll kill you!!" he bolted back up, seemingly unhurt.  
  
"That's my line," Ranma smirked as he made himself seen by  
stepping through the door frame.  
  
Leaping into action, Ryoga launched himself at Ranma with a  
flying kick. "You killed Akane and my son!!"  
  
Ranma didn't even bother to dodge. Instead, he grabbed a hold  
of the flying man's ankle and turned, then pulled downwards and  
slammed him down face-first onto the blood.  
  
Ryoga's eyes were furious and crazed as he got up and glared  
at Ranma, wiping the blood off his lips.  
  
"And you took everything away from me," Ranma said coldly.  
"You trapped me for two decades, ruined my life and took the girl I  
love."  
  
"You're not the only one that loved Akane!" Ryoga cried.  
With a scream, he let loose a giant Shi Shi Hokodan at Ranma.  
  
Ranma stuck a glowing fist out, and launched an even more  
impressive ki-blast at Ryoga, pushing the Shi Shi Hokodan back at its  
origin and blowing out the entire wall.  
  
"Thanks to you," Ranma spat. "I've had twenty years of non-  
stop training in ki."  
  
"Why you... Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan!!!"  
  
Ranma didn't even flinch as the giant column of green ki blew  
out the entire ceiling and hovered in the night sky, lighting it up as  
if it was daytime.  
  
"Sen Ryu Ken!" he cried as he sent an uppercut into the air,  
sending a giant column of a fiery red blast slamming into the hovering  
Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan. As the two blasts collided, a strong gust of  
wind was sent through the room, almost blowing the two combatants off  
their feet.  
  
Ryoga gaped in shock as Ranma so effortlessly neutralized his  
Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan. After twenty years of training, it was  
perhaps over ten times stronger than when he used it on Ranma the  
first time, yet it was neutralized with barely any effort.  
  
Deciding to abandon the ki blast approach, Ryoga once again  
rushed towards Ranma, his right hand extended in a straight punch.  
  
Ranma intercepted the punch with finger, much like how  
Happosai once stopped Ranma's punches with his pipe. As he noticed  
Ranma's finger glowing, Ryoga tried to quickly retract his fist.  
  
It was too late. A burning sensation started from the point  
where the third section of his middle finger contacted Ranma's index  
finger, and quickly traveled through the entire arm. Ryoga screamed  
in pain as the ki blast penetrated his arm without resistance, burning  
away and destroying every tendon in his right arm.  
  
With his right arm now out of action and hanging limply by his  
side, Ryoga tried to attack with his left arm, spinning on the balls  
of his feet to deliver a hook.  
  
The attack was unsuccessful as Ranma stopped its motion with  
the soft flesh of his palms. Before Ryoga had a chance to pull his  
fist back, Ranma snapped his fist into a knife hand, glowing with a  
fiery red. Instead of using a standard knife chop, he thrusted the  
knife hand horizontally at Ryoga's fist.  
  
The blazing hot ki that surrounded Ranma's knife hand parted  
Ryoga's arm like knife through butter, splitting the length of Ryoga's  
arm into two halves as blood gushed out from the gaping wound like a  
river.  
  
Ryoga screamed and started to fall to the ground, but not  
before sending a roundhouse kick at Ranma's temple. Ranma simply  
tilted his head to the right, and blocked the kick with his left hand,  
then grabbed Ryoga's ankle. Flaring his ki again at the fist, he  
squeezed down hard on Ryoga's ankle. A loud, sickening crunch  
signaled the crushing of every bone in Ryoga's right ankle.  
  
Ryoga, half unconscious from the intense pain of both his arms  
and his leg, was unable to react as Ranma covered his face with his  
palm.  
  
"I guess I should say something for finally getting my revenge  
on you," Ryoga heard Ranma's voice as his own eyes were blinded by a  
bright red. "Like the line in the video game that I played once..."  
  
Ranma launched his ki-blast point blank in Ryoga's face as  
Ryoga's head exploded with a wet "splush"-like sound, covering Ranma's  
hand and clothing in assorted bits of flesh and grey matter.  
  
"Fatality."  
  
  
  
  
Ranma smiled contentedly as he turned his head towards the  
sky, his clothes turning a dull brown as the thick layers of blood  
began to dry with the blowing wind.  
  
"It took twenty years, but I've finally had my revenge..."  
  
A laughter escaped from his lips, one bordering on derangement  
and hysteria.  
  
"Bwahahaha BWAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
Somewhere in the horizon, thunder rumbled. 


	10. Epilogue

It took twenty years, but I did it. I've had my revenge.  
  
Twenty years of pain and suffering, all because of the pig.  
  
Twenty years of isolation.  
  
Twenty years of loneliness.  
  
Twenty years of nothing but stone walls to keep me company as  
I practice unendingly in martial arts and trying to work with the  
small space.  
  
But now I've done it, and I've had my rightful revenge on all  
the people who wronged me all those years before. Ryoga, Akane,  
Nabiki, Kuno, Kodachi, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne they all made my life  
a living hell. And they all paid.  
  
I still remember it too. Ryoga, the pig that he is, ate his  
son for dinner. How fitting of the porkchop. And Akane the traitor  
got her righteous treatment. She left me for Ryoga and didn't wait  
for me, how shallow. So I showed her just how shallow she is under  
her skin.  
  
Nabiki finally got what she wanted, money to last her a  
lifetime. Her lifetime, to be exact. Kuno and Kodachi got what they  
deserved too. Maniacs deserve an equal death.  
  
The Amazons were my first targets. They say they have two  
thousand years of history behind them, but they sure didn't feel like  
it. Cologne's head blew up better than a ripe tomato.  
  
Some people think it's excessive, but I don't think so. This  
is about revenge, afterall. It's a whole different playing field from  
what I used to do back in Nerima. That was just play-fighting. When  
play-fighting is over, it was time to bring out the big guns. Hail to  
the king, baby.  
  
  
  
  
  
I see how some people look at me after that. They look at me  
like I'm some kind of an unstable serial killer. But I'm really not.  
You see, I only wanted my righteous revenge on the bastards that  
trapped me on that accursed island. If you were trapped in isolation  
for twenty years with no food, no water, no entertainment, no people  
and nothing besides four empty walls, you'd want revenge too.  
  
Then why do they keep staring at me like that? I didn't kill  
anybody besides them! Why are they all looking at me like they're  
afraid they're going to be next? They're not!  
  
Grr... I can't stand those people. I wish they would just  
stop staring at me. It's driving me nuts. For once, I'd like to  
just shove my fist through their heads to shut their eyes up. But I  
won't do that, since I'm not a maniac serial killer or something.  
  
I'll just make an example out of the guy laughing at me right  
next to me...  
  
Ack. It's not my fault that his back splashed open against  
the wall when I slammed him into it, is it? I just smacked him into a  
wall, it's not my fault the wall has spikes or somethin' and his back  
split open.  
  
Great, now they're all running and screaming. I'm not even  
gonna bother anymore. I'm just gonna clamp my hands over my ears and  
hope they go away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeez. Wherever I go, people just won't stop staring at me.  
It's making me paranoid. It's not like I have something on my face or  
nothing...  
  
What's that noise?  
  
It sounds like it came from the alley.  
  
I walk into the alley, but there's nobody there...  
  
There's a cat though.  
  
C-cat?!  
  
There's a cat there! It's time to run!  
  
  
  
  
Dammit, leave me along, you crazy cat! Why won't you stop  
chasing me?! I've been running non-stop for days, but you're still  
chasing me! What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
OW!  
  
I just ran into the wall...  
  
No wait! Don't come any closer!  
  
I didn't mean it when I called you a crazy cat! Honest!  
  
Niiiiiice kitty... go away, kitty kitty...  
  
Don't come any closer, little kitty...  
  
D-don't come any c-closer...  
  
COME ANY CLOSER AND I'LL TURN YOU INTO A POT ROAST!!!  
  
Help... anyone help me? There's a cat after me...  
  
D-don't come any c-closer...  
  
P-please don't...  
  
MEOW!! 


End file.
